


Highway to Hell

by Fede_Green



Series: Hell Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe – Organised Crime/Mafia, Blood, M/M, Mention of torture, Murder, Sequel of 'Till Hell Freezes Over, Sexual Content, Violence, kidnap, professional assassins!Nico&Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson are the Mafia bosses of the Half-Blood Enterprises. Their team is unique, their fame prominent, and everyone fears their name in the United States - and not only. Though, there's still one person who dared to declare war to them: Gaia.Will hell freeze over, or will it keep burning?





	1. Murder Incorporated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/gifts).



> I think I'll just giggle all day because I'm posting this <3 I am so happy to do it.
> 
> Necessary warnings (READ THIS!):  
> \- English is not my first language; tell me about mistakes so that I can correct them!  
> \- Graphic depiction of Death/Violence/Murder: I warned you. If these trigger you, it's up to you not to read the fic.  
> \- Sexual content: aka smut, because why not.
> 
> Updating every Friday!
> 
> Ria, that's for you. You little piece of shit.
> 
> Enjoy! *-*

San Francisco looked sinister at night. To say the least.

The young boy kept looking behind his back as he walked through the park, the path faintly illuminated by the street-lights. There was something off-putting about that night; he felt it in his veins. He felt like being constantly observed, followed, chased. That was the life he was condemned to, and he knew it very well by now.

The leaves fallen from the trees cracked under his feet with his every step, giving him the illusion that there was no silence surrounding him.

He wasn't scared, anyway. That had to be pointed out.

If there was a thing he could have been content about, it was that he feared basically nothing anymore. The boy had seen nightmares with his very eyes; he had touched terror with his hands; he had smelled despair deeply in his lungs. Darkness was almost comforting to him, almost endearing.

The young boy stopped walking, his head turning to his left as his senses went simultaneously on alert. Someone was definitely following him; there was no doubt of it anymore.

He hid behind a tree, unzipping his sweater and getting a syringe out of the internal pocket. He was smirking.

A voice echoed in the silence of the park.

“Hello, hello. Nice boy... where are you hiding? You shouldn't be out at this time of the night...”

The boy smirked wider as he took a brief look from behind the tree. There was a homeless old man after him.

“Do your parents know you're here? They'd be worried... c'mon. Let me see you. You look so nice.” The man coughed a couple of times, sounding generally disgusting as he spit on the pavement without any grace or dignity. “I want to have fun with you.”

The homeless man wanted to rape him. _What a time to be alive!_ , the boy thought.

“Where are you?” The man stopped walking right next to the tree. “I can smell you. You smell like fresh cleaned clothes. It's so good,” he coughed again.

“I know,” the boy started, revealing his figure from behind the tree. “You probably think this is my unlucky day, meeting you here in the middle of the night. No one around.”

The homeless guy smirked disturbingly, revealing a few missing teeth. His clothes were worn out, and he smelled like a dead dog. “For the things I'm gonna do to you, I'd say you're _lucky_. Not unlucky.” He giggled, approaching the boy in front of him.

Anyone in their right mind would have run away at that point.

But Michael definitely wasn't in his right mind.

“I wouldn't touch me, if I were you.”

The homeless man chuckled and coughed at the same time. “How old are you? Like, sixteen?”

“Seventeen, more precisely. And I repeat: do not touch me.”

“Or what?”

Michael's lips curved. Slowly, disturbingly; in such a way that the guy started realising his mistake. “Or you'll know how it feels like to be in such a huge pain that death could be just a blessing. Not able to die, not able to scream, feeling every inch of your skin burning from the inside. Every organ in your body decomposing as you're still there, alive, capable of sensing the pain. Unable to even cry as blood fills your eyes.”

The homeless guy took a step back. “D-dude, what is wrong with you?!”

“Everything is wrong with me. Every single thing.”

The guy was trembling. He had finally noticed the syringe in Michael's fist, and kept eyeing it as he retreated. “Okay. I'm going. I'll leave you alone. Sorry.”

Michael laughed. “So that you can touch someone else with those filthy hands? I don't really think so.”

“No, please!” The guy shook his head vigorously and turned around. He started running as fast as he could, but a deep pain suddenly spread from his leg and up his whole body. The homeless guy screamed and stumbled, grabbing his ankle as he cried in despair. He managed to get the syringe out of his skin. “What have you done?!”

“I just thought you'd be curious to know if I was serious or not.” Michael approached him, walking calmly and kneeling down with a wide smile. “What do you think?”

The guy started choking on his own saliva. He locked his eyes with Michael, finding himself without air in his lungs. A tear made of blood crossed his cheek.

Michael kept smiling. “You can't breathe 'cause you're drowning in your own blood. I wish you all the best, in hell.”

Desperately trying to grab Michael's sweater, the homeless guy exhaled with difficulty one last time before dying on the grass. His eyes stayed open, staring at the sky in a perpetual scream.

“And that, my dear, is how I do things.”

** **

Reyna snorted loudly and rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at the man in front of her worktable.

“I said _no_.”

“But we need a vacation! What is wrong with taking a vacation?! Do you think the bosses would deny us that?” The man folded his arms over his chest. “Hey. I'm talking to you!”

“Okay, now you're really getting on my nerves.” Reyna got rid of her transparent glasses and tossed her plastic gloves in the nearest trash can. She slammed her palms on the surface in front of her. “This is _not_ the right moment to go on a vacation. _Ever_. It is not going to happen. They need us here.”

The blond man pouted over-dramatically. “But we didn't even get the chance to say the word _honeymoon_! Let's not talk about actually being on one!”

Reyna rolled her eyes again, but couldn't hold the faintest of the smiles. “Okay, Jay. Listen. We'll go on a vacation in the summer. Okay? Maybe for spring. I don't know. But not now! Michael just started senior year and-”

“And _what_?! He's not our son! And why should I care?! Summer is, like, three seasons away still.”

Reyna glared at him, freezing her husband on the spot. “And _so_ Nico and Percy need us here, because they're gonna burn out otherwise since the kid is obviously out of control and needs to get into a prestigious college at the same time. I've been tutoring Michael for years. I cannot leave _now_.”

Jason rose an eyebrow, totally unimpressed. “Michael's always been out of control. It has never been a problem. Nico and Percy never mentioned it as a problem.”

“Of course they didn't! Those three are nuts; they don't realise. It's necessary to have someone with their priorities sorted out as they go around killing people. And that someone is me. And you know it.”

“Wow. I wish I was all that self-confident.”

“I can do that for the both of us,” Reyna chuckled, unbuttoning her white apron in the meanwhile.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist as she tried not to smile. Jason tended to be sappy and romantic all the time. “Give me a kiss, at least.”

“No.”

“C'mon... a little one,” Jason whispered as he kissed her neck, smiling against the skin when he managed to get Reyna to hug him back. He grabbed her waist tighter and sat her on the worktable, sneaking his hands under her skirt and up her thighs. He froze on the spot. “Goddamn it.”

Reyna bit her lower lip, giggling knowingly. “What?” She was unbuttoning his shirt.

“You're not wearing underwear.”

“I'm aware.”

“Goddamn it.”

“Stop saying that.”

Jason took a deep breath, his hands still working under Reyna's skirt. “I really don't know what to say other than that.”

Reyna smirked and unbuckled Jason's belt. “I have an idea.”

“I think I like it,” Jason swallowed loudly and kissed his wife fiercely, grabbing her thighs tighter to drag her closer. Reyna wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him put as she sneaked a hand down his pants.

Someone coughed loudly behind Reyna's back.

The woman turned around, looking unimpressed as Jason pretended nothing had happened. She started laughing at the sight of the man standing near the door frame. “What?!”

“You two are aware that there are cameras everywhere, right? I could pick this and post it directly on YouPorn.”

“Except you would never,” Reyna smiled knowingly. She had to slap Jason's hands away from under her skirt.

“Just because this place is supposed to be secret,” the man rolled his eyes and approached them with a smirk. “Emergency meeting. Upstairs. In ten minutes.”

Jason rose his head from Reyna's neck and snorted in annoyance. “ _What_?! C'mon, Percy! Change the time!”

Percy locked eyes with him for a few seconds, without saying a word. He was deadpan. “For you, Jay,” he began, “it's five minutes. See you there.”

Jason rolled his eyes as Reyna laughed.

Percy left the room, hands in pockets, and smiled to himself.

** **

“Silence!”

Everyone kept yelling at each other or being loud in general, standing up and waving their hands in the air to get the bosses' attention. They were obviously ignoring Nico's request, though.

“I said, _silence_!” Nico tried again.

Nothing happened. People were still arguing about whether what he had just said was a good thing or not, intending to start a brawl at any moment. Nico pouted with sadness and turned around to look at Percy with those pathetic puppy eyes of his.

Percy clicked his tongue and stood up, getting the message. He shot the ceiling once and destroyed a neon light, sending glass pieces in all directions.

Everyone went suddenly silent, jerking their heads towards their bosses. At the realisation of the mess they were provoking, they started taking their seats and looking vaguely guilty in the process.

Percy still stood there, in front of them, his arm stretched towards the ceiling with an eyebrow dangerously raised. “My significant other wants you all to shut the fuck up.”

The staff members nodded in apologize and finally stilled in their chairs. Percy smiled warmly, putting his gun back at its place and sitting down next to Nico.

Nico looked beyond happy. “Thank you. I want you to keep in mind that the next time you're gonna ignore one of my orders, you're gonna die. Have I made myself clear?” He was smiling so charmingly that it took everyone a brief moment to realise he was being damn serious. “Very good. Now. As I said, Gaia attacked our headquarters in Florida. There's nothing to worry about, but I want the names of everyone involved. I'm sure we can do something. Harley?”

Hearing his name, the young dark haired boy smiled in Nico's direction. Michael sat next to him, playing with his phone. “I'm sure I can get into a section of their system and find out who the snipers were.”

Nico grinned like he hadn't wanted to hear anything different from that. “That's splendid. Thank you, Harley. Just ask if you need anything. You know that.”

Harley nodded, taking notes on his laptop as the meeting kept going. Michael rose his head from the phone and chuckled at the sight whatever there was on Harley's screen. The two looked at each other and kept giggling.

No one seemed to mind them.

“Next point. What did Apollo say about that drug supply he meant to poison?”

Reyna snorted loudly, crossing her legs in annoyance. “I don't like that guy.”

Nico pursed his lips. “That wasn't the question. He's in our staff, now. Get used to it.”

“He's not even a half good of how good I am at chemistry. And anyway, he said he already sold that supply. He's sure it's gonna get Gaia's men.”

“What about women?” Jason giggled next to her.

“Apollo said they're not that stupid.”

A chorus of amused ' _ooh_ ' echoed in the room, suddenly interrupted by the Italian's voice.

“I'm aware there's no one as good as you are, love,” Nico winked. “But, you know... we kind of need Apollo.”

Percy frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. “We don't need _anyone_. We're just vaguely acceptant of the fact that they're good at what they do and we let them work for us.”

Nico waved a hand at him over-dramatically, playing with the fact that he was justified since he was Italian. “Whatever. It's the same. Anyway... I told him not to sell that supply until he had my permission. What the fuck does he think he's doing?”

“I told you. I don't like that guy,” Reyna stated, underlining the fact that she had already said that.

Nico sighed, his shoulders moving up and down in the process. “Okay, I'll have a chat with him. Meeting's over.”

As their staff started gathering their belongings to leave the conference room, Percy and Nico silently looked at each other. For an external observer, it felt somehow creepy the way they managed to understand the other's thoughts without saying a word. No one really got used to that. Not even after years of working together.

Percy's eyes moved away from Nico's figure when someone cleared his throat. He bent his head, looking at Michael towering over him. “What?”

“I need the car. Can you give me the keys?”

Percy rose an eyebrow, doubtful. “Don't you have your own car?”

“He doesn't,” Nico stated.

“You serious? How does he move?” Percy frowned in confusion and fixed his eyes on Michael. “How do you move? You're taking the bus?”

Michael folded his arms on his chest. “Are _you_ serious? We live in the same house. We've got a driver. Argus, you know? Does that ring a bell?”

Nico snorted, trying to repress a laugh. “Percy is a bit tired, today. Here; take these.” He handed Michael his car keys. “We need to get you a car before college.”

“Speaking of which-”

“You're going to college. End of discussion.” Nico smiled charmingly, not admitting any kind of protest.

Michael widened his arms in disbelief, the keys jingling in his right hand. “You don't even bother listening to my opinion! I want to work here and I'm perfectly fine not-”

“You're going to college. Are you deaf?” Nico stood up and put his hands on his hips. “You do what you are told. I need you to have a degree. Any degree. Study whatever the hell you want, but take one.”

“ _Why_? I don't need any kind of boring job. I don't want to be a lawyer, a doctor, a writer, a teacher or... I don't even know. I'm taking over this organisation one day!”

“Says who?” Percy smirked in amusement, looking at his cousin and Michael arguing in front of him.

Nico snorted with impatience. “Micky. What if, someday, anything goes incredibly wrong and you need to find a real job? You need a plan B.”

Michael shrugged. “What could go wrong? We're basically swimming in money. I don't even need to find a real job.”

Nico slapped Michael's forehead, almost teasingly. Almost. “You little dumbass! You think that because you're seventeen nothing bad could happen to your life?! What if _we die_?”

“How is that a bad thing?” Michael snickered when he saw Nico's face. “Hey. I'm joking.”

Percy snickered too. “That was a good one.”

Nico rose his hands in the air to shush both his lover and the kid in front of him. He closed his eyes to gather all his patience. “You two are so... I don't even know. _Annoying_. We'll talk about this in another moment.” When he opened his eyes again, Percy and Michael were still chuckling. “Where are you going? Why do you need the car, by the way?”

Michael shrugged, as usual. “A classmate is throwing a party at his place. Harley and I are going. That's it.”

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. “Okay. But don't you dare throwing up in my Egyptian vase near the entrance if you get home completely drunk like last time, or I swear to God I'm kicking you out in the streets for a fucking month.”

Percy made a disgusted face at that revelation. “He did that?”

“Yeah. You were in Hong Kong when it happened.” Nico sighed. “The cleaning lady had to wash the thing three times to get rid of the smell.”

“Couldn't you throw it away?” Percy asked in confusion.

“ _What_?! Thirteen thousand dollars! Are you completely mad?!” Nico widened his mouth in shock. “Percy!”

Percy shrugged. “Okay. Just asking.”

Michael patiently waited for that bickering to come to an end. He was used to that. “So. We're off. See you... I don't know, maybe tomorrow.”

Percy finally stood up and distractedly wiped his elegant pants before grabbing Michael's wrist. The boy turned around with a smirk and locked eyes with him. “Use protection.”

Michael giggled. “Sure.”

“Sex is not like a gun. You need to actually flick the safety on before shooting. Boys or girls, it doesn't matter.”

Michael paled. “Oh my _God_ -”

“Don't drink and drive.”

“I know.”

“Don't take sweets from strangers.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Do not kill anyone,” Percy pointed his index finger at him. “ _Anyone_. I mean it.”

Michael frowned. “Why should I?!”

“Reasons. Just making it clear.”

“Okay!” Michael unkindly freed his arm from Percy's grip. “Jesus. You make me sound like a deviant. Can I go now?”

Nico and Percy both nodded. They looked at Michael as he kept giggling, grabbing Harley's wrist on his way to the door and leaving the room. Harley stumbled in the effort of dragging his laptop with him. The two were chuckling as they finally reached the elevator and disappeared inside of it.

“He's gonna get wasted and vomit in my vase. I already know that.”

Percy turned around to look at Nico. “Hide the vase, then.”

Nico rose an eyebrow at him. “Yeah. But then he would have nothing to vomit in.”

“There's always the bathroom.”

Nico smiled at him sceptically. He was about to say something really clever, but someone patted on his shoulder. The Cousins turned around.

Percy had to hold himself from snorting in annoyance when he saw the person in front of their eyes.

“Bosses, I just wanted to inform you that Jack is feeling a lot better. The surgery was successful. We removed the bullet without any damage. His lungs are sane.”

Nico's smile brightened the whole room. “Oh, Will! You're amazing. Thank you.” He stroked Will's shoulder with a hand. “What would we do without you? Honestly.”

“Why don't we find out?” Percy asked with a wide, fake smile.

Nico and Will both laughed in amusement.

Percy's lips reduced to a thin line as he kept smiling at them. There were a lot of things he wanted to say... Like ' _I'm totally serious; why don't we kill you?'_

Will Solace laughed so charmingly that Percy got even more annoyed. “No, seriously. It's duty, sir. Jack is in everyone's heart here. Now... I'm going to my room, I think. It's been a tiring day.”

Nico smiled again. “Sure thing. Go and rest. We'll see tomorrow, Will.”

Percy mumbled something that sounded like a good night mixed to a few of cuss words, and the room was suddenly empty.

Nico gave all his attention to his lover. “What about we go home, too? We could take a long and hot shower...”

“Why don't you ask Mister Will I'm Amazing Solace to take a shower with you?”

Nico rolled his eyes, his smile faltering as he slapped Percy's arm. “You've got to stop this insanity! You're so jealous of that guy. I just appreciate his work, okay?”

“Okay. But don't get surprised when someone will find his head nailed to the ceiling. You're crushing hardcore on him!”

“ _How dare you_ -”

Percy folded his arms over his chest. “Deny it!”

“I deny it! You're being melodramatic for no reason at all! He's just a nice-”

“ _Ah_!” Percy pointed his finger against Nico's chest. “See?!”

“See what?!”

“You said he's nice!” Percy challenged Nico to take his words back.

Nico rolled his eyes in response. “I'm not blind. Have you seen his face? Cerulean eyes, blond curly hair, vaguely looking like a god and all that stuff. Tanned, thin but ripped. He's gorgeous, Percy. _You_ can try and deny it. C'mon.”

Percy's mouth widened. “Oh, wow. That is too much. I'm sleeping in the guest room.”

Nico giggled as Percy directed to the door with fury. “Boo...”

“No.”

“C'mon. You look so cute when you're jealous.” Nico kept giggling as he followed Percy down the corridor and towards the elevator.

“We're going home separately.” Percy stated as the elevator's door closed in front of their faces.

“Michael took my car.”

Percy leaned with a shoulder against the iron walls and folded his arms. “You can walk. Or call Argus. No, better: call _Will Solace_.”

The doors opened with a ding and Percy stormed out of the elevator, Nico in tow. “Percy! Stop this, you're being – oh, hi Silena. Doing fine? - you're being over-dramatic!”

They exited the building and reached Percy's luxurious car in the huge parking lot. “Okay, fine. But you're not allowed to talk for the rest of the night.”

Nico smirked as he fastened his belt. Percy started the car. “There's no need to talk for what I have in mind.”

“I said you cannot talk.” Percy huffed, his anger decreasing a bit. “... But you can do the rest.”

Nico laughed and looked out of the window. San Francisco looked sinister, at night.

But it looked even more sinister with Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo in town.

 


	2. Crime Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep sigh*

Rain was hitting every building, every car and every house with the strength of a waterfall that day. Nico didn't remember the last time it had rained that much, and he was really pissed off about it. It was not like he could go around the city killing people and get himself soaked with water; was it? Percy's presents – the clothes he always wore, nonetheless – were too precious to let that filthy transparent liquid on them.

Nico snorted loudly before getting out of the car. Obviously enough, as soon as he set foot on the asphalt, rain was falling on him. Nico glared at the sky as if he wanted to kill it.

A damn shame he actually couldn't.

He cleared his throat and opened his black umbrella, bringing it over his head as he stepped on the pavement. As a habit, he closed his car with the remote without even looking behind his back. The vehicle's lights flashed twice and the car locked automatically.

Nico snorted again. Tiny raindrops were already hitting his pants and shoes and he really, _really_ hated that.

Distracting him from his murderous thoughts about rain, something started vibrating in Nico's pocket, claiming for his attention immediately.

He grabbed his phone and gave a quick look at the screen. With a knowing smirk, he picked up. “The most handsome and beautiful guy you will ever have the chance to meet in your life is on the line.”

“ _Isn't_ 'di Angelo' _a lot less shorter and practical than that?_ ”

“Whatever. What is up? What the heck do you want?”

“ _Oh, wow. I feel so loved right now._ _Are you aware of the fact that you left your Shurikens on the kitchen table?_ ” Percy asked in amusement. Nico could hear him playing with his weapons, a tingling sound in the background.

“Yes. I know. I'm not in the mood for blades, today. I just grabbed a gun.” Nico shrugged. The rain was hitting his elbow. “Also, do not touch my Shurikens.”

“ _... You took a gun with you?_ ” Percy asked, uncertain.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He knew what was coming next.

In fact, on the other side of the phone, Percy paused for an instant before speaking again. “ _I have never._ Ever _. Been so proud of you. Ever!_ ”

“Fuck off!”

Percy laughed. “ _Okay. Do you remember how to use a gun?”_

“Yes, you taught me. How could I forget about those lessons? The worst hours of my life. Even worse than your driving lessons.”

“ _Charming. Can I relax? You're sure that you're safe?”_ Percy asked, not hiding his sincere concern.

Nico's heart couldn't help but melting. “I am safe. I promise. It's a quick job.”

Percy exhaled on the other side of the phone. _“Good. There's a Muse concert I have tickets for next month and I don't really wanna die yet. Anyway, I am going to New York today. But you already know that._ ”

“I miss you already. We'll see in a couple of days,” Nico chuckled. “I love you, my sun and stars.”

“ _Me too, moon of my life._ ”

Nico hung up the phone, still smiling to himself. Rain didn't seem to bother him that much anymore. There was nothing that Percy's voice or Percy's face - or simply Percy existing in general - couldn't fix.

** **

Reyna chuckled loudly as she pulled away Michael's high school. Actual tears started forming in her eyes as the kid kept ranting about his chemistry teacher. And Michael's flow of words was kind of hypnotising.

Also, it was raining cats and dogs outside and she needed a distraction. She hated driving with the rain falling that hard. It looked like the prelude of something unpleasant.

“I swear to God, he was petrified. He couldn't believe I knew step by step how to cook methamphetamine. I think he's going to tell the police.” Michael giggled, Harley whistling in appreciation from the back seats.

“Let him go, then. DEA bought the best Heckler & Kochs you'll ever see in your life from us.” Reyna smirked with her witty reply.

Michael glanced behind his shoulder and smiled at Harley knowingly at the revelations.

Their friendship had started many years earlier, in middle school, when Michael had complained to Nico and Percy about the “annoying nerd” who always corrected him in front of their computer science teacher. Hearing that a thirteen year old could hack the system of a local bank had interested Percy way too much.

Some months later, Harley was a member of their staff. It was kind of endearing the way he reminded everyone of Leo Valdez; the passion for computers, mechanics and explosives included. How did Harley hide the fact that he worked for a Mafia organisation to his parents? Those were mysteries Nico and Percy didn't want to care about.

Nico had simply warned Harley, a late afternoon of some years earlier.

“You know, Harl,” Nico had smiled charmingly, stroking his shoulder with affection. “I like you a lot. You're a good friend to Micky and God knows if he needs a good friend. But if your parents find out about us... well, let's just say that they wouldn't be around to tell anyone.”

Harley Sheldon – a young dark haired boy with brown eyes and wearing glasses - had gotten the hint, surely.

Also, the thing Harley was mostly startled about was Michael's acceptance of that unrealistic world they lived in. It had taken Harley months – probably years – to get used to all the murders, the crimes, the general aura of illegality and Michael's approach to all that. Nico and Percy had given him nightmares for a long time and he still had problems trying not to freak out around them.

When Harley had asked Michael about how to cope with that, Michael had shrugged.

“Oh, you know,” his classmate and friend had answered, “when you grow up in such an environment... you just get used to it, you know? I was born in this world. My parents and brothers worked for Zeus. I knew they murdered people even before I could realise what a murder was. And when Nico killed them all in our liquor store... I realised he was much better than my whole family together. You start to appreciate weird things when you grow up surrounded by the Mafia.”

Harley had been speechless for several days. Years later, he wasn't even surprised to have the same thoughts about Nico and Percy. They _were_ the most lethal and surely, if one needed to pick someone to work with in that world, anyone in their right mind would have picked Nico and Percy.

“DEA is a bunch of idiots.” Harley stated, coming back from his thoughts and memories when he noticed Michael's chocolate eyes fixed on him.

The boy was frowning in his direction. “You're all right, Sheldon?”

Harley nodded. “Sure thing. I've just been up all night working on my laptop. Kind of sleepy.”

“Still trying to get into Gaia's system?” Reyna asked from the driver's seat, her eyes concentrated on the street.

“Oh, no,” Harley waved a hand at her. “I already solved that task. I'm currently fucking up the school's site. It's gonna be amazing, I promise.”

Michael laughed, noticing that they had just reached the headquarters' underground parking lot. “Oh my God! Rey, you should give it a look. It's just... perfection. In my opinion, it got 100% better than it was before.”

“No. I've not finished, yet,” Harley replied as the three simultaneously got out of the car. “I need to change some pictures and edit the teachers' private area.”

Reyna huffed a brief laugh as she looked at the two walking towards the elevator with their backpacks, giggling and murmuring stuff to each other.

They totally reminded her of Nico and Percy. Two dark haired boys, totally annoying and freaking incomprehensible to anyone.

“Oh! Rey,” Michael turned around when the elevator's doors opened. “Rumour has it one of our teachers is fucking a student. Can you believe it?! You should put _this_ on the school's site.” He punched Harley's arm teasingly.

Harley giggled once more. “I'll do it if we manage to get a picture of that.”

Michael snorted and pressed the button to Percy and Nico's floor. “Done deal. Also... where are the bosses?”

Michael and Harley's heads turned to Reyna, who had been quiet until that moment. The girl cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. “Percy is flying to New York with Jason. Nico is near San Rafael, I think.”

Harley frowned, a doubt forming in his mind. “What is he doing up there?”

Smiling coldly, Reyna turned around and looked at him right in the eyes. “Not your business, kiddo. He needed to meet an accountant.”

Michael laughed. “An accountant? What for? I mean, it's not like we don't have accountants ourselves.”

“In fact. A customer asked for a little service against her accountant. I've never said it was for us.” Reyna rose an eyebrow.

Realisation finally hit Michael. “Oh. Okay. Couldn't you just say he was killing someone? You're so cryptic.”

Harley didn't look impressed as he frowned to himself. “An accountant... In a bank? In San Rafael?”

Reyna nodded, a light jazz music playing in the background.

“You know what I've heard at the radio this morning?” Harley insisted.

“What?” Reyna asked with curiosity.

Michael sighed as he checked his phone, zoning away from that conversation.

“I've heard that someone is robbing a bank in San Rafael, in this very moment. There are hostages, and it's been hours now. Two people are already dead. Has anyone heard anything from Nico since he left for San Rafael this morning?”

Michael and Reyna both locked eyes with Harley.

Michael was the first one to speak. “... No.”

Reyna's phone started ringing.

** **

Nico shook an old man's hand and smiled cordially as he took a seat at the accountant's desk. The customers sitting next to him in San Rafael's _Morgan Stanley'_ s branch, at the other desks, didn't seem to mind him. No one seemed to have noticed he carried a gun with him either, but those weren't the doubts that lingered in normal people's minds.

Those were things that _Nico_ had in mind.

So, when the man in front of him crossed his legs and smiled at him from the other side of the wooden surface, Nico immediately noticed he wasn't the only one armed in that room. He could have recognised that posture anywhere; that posture Percy always had when he sat with two Smith & Wessons hanging from his belt. The posture of someone who didn't fear anything.

Unfortunately for him, the accountant didn't have the same sense of perception of the Italian and didn't notice he carried a gun, too. And if he did, he surely kept quiet about it.

Nico smiled back. “Good morning, Mr. Hant. Thanks for receiving me on such short notice. I've heard a lot about you, and I'm in need of someone really professional.”

The man nodded in appreciation. The noises in the background – people talking, coins distractedly falling on the floor, sheets of paper rustling on the desks – didn't suggest anything weird with the morning routine of the bank. “Thank you, uhm...” Mr. Hant checked the paper in front of him. “Mr. _di Angelo_. Oh, interesting surname. Italian?”

Nico shrugged. “Sort of.”

“Good,” Mr. Hant chuckled politely. “Now. You told my supervisor you needed a new bank account and someone who could help you managing that. I'm that someone. I'm sure, Mr. di Angelo, that _Morgan Stanley_ is going to be the best choice a wise man - as you surely are - could possibly make. The service we offer is-”

“Yeah, well,” Nico cut it. He didn't need any kind of boring propaganda at the moment. He just wanted to be done with that task and go back home. “I do. I need to move a high amount of money from my actual account. I don't like how things are going with my current bank.”

Mr. Hant crossed his arms with interest. “That's a valid reason to change. Like you will notice, you're not going to have to worry about any kind of problem with your money here. _Morgan Stanley_ is a safe place, the right place; and we demand _very little_ to our clients in order to make all this happening. Our priority is the customer's satisfaction. There has been a lot of talking about economic crisis, but I can assure you that we're not involved.”

Nico wanted to snort. Was that man serious? Did he sincerely think anyone could buy his shit? Honestly, he needed some lessons in how to lie better. Percy could have given him some. “That makes me feel good about my decision...” He smiled charmingly, trying to speed up things. “If there just was a private office we could talk into... I'd appreciate. I'm sure you understand; I'm really prudent when it comes to my business and my money.”

“Of course. I understand.” The accountant's look turned into something vaguely wary. Maybe Nico was being too obvious. He had been rushing things a bit too much. “But, if I may ask you, what is-”

Mr. Hant's cautious eyes kept staring deeply into Nico's soul as the man laid against his chair, suddenly dead. A fuming hole in the middle of his forehead left no doubts to what had just happened, leaving Nico in a frowning mess.

The Italian had his legs still crossed and his hands resting on the desk surface, and when he finally realised the seriousness of the situation, his lips pursed in a question. “Uhm-”

In the fraction of a second, people around him started screaming and panicking, their hands on their mouths as they cried in fear and retreated against walls, chairs and behind the desks. Nico, slow on the uptake and brought back to reality by the people's yells, decided to turn around and take a look at what was happening.

When he stood on his feet, he watched studiedly as a group of men in black pants and hoodies, wearing white masks, locked every door and pointed several guns at anyone in front of them.

Nico couldn't see their faces, and that fact was kind of annoying to him.

A man stepped forward, dressed as the countless others that roamed around the building, and held up his hands. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he rose his voice, “I’m pretty sure you all know what this is.”

Nico sighed to himself. He was going to be late for dinner.

** **

Percy groaned when his hotel room's phone started ringing. Who the hell was calling him in the middle of his late afternoon nap?! He hadn't slept in _hours_ , flying from San Francisco the day before and starting to work as soon as he had set foot in New York City. When Jason had claimed for a bit of rest several hours later, Percy hadn't had the strength to deny him that. They were both tired, and his guns needed an urgent refill and cleaning.

Percy had been so tired that he had forgotten to turn his mobile on. He hadn't heard from Nico in over twenty-four hours, but he knew that his partner in crime and in life didn't need a babysitter. After years of working together and loving him, he trusted the kid with his life. Literally.

So, when the phone started ringing again after the first attempt at claiming for his attention, Percy turned around in the bed and disconnected the infernal thing, tossing the wire to a side.

He covered himself to the chin and went back to sleep.

** **

“My name is Sean, and we are a hundred percent dedicated to sparing as many lives as we can. Exception made for Mr. Hant, who we really needed to get rid of. Anyway, we don’t want to hurt anyone, unless we’re provoked.” The man paced in front of a group of scared people. “We will not tolerate any attempt to escape. We will not tolerate heroes. Are we clear?” Sean stopped in front of a man staring him down, looking at him as if he was trying to understand to what limit Sean was being serious or not.

“Are you trying to be a hero?" Sean hissed, bending down in order to look into the man’s eyes through the mask. The man didn’t answer. He tried again. “ _Are_. _You_. Trying to be a hero?”

When no answer came again, Sean stood up and motioned to a couple of men to come and grab him.

“No, I’m not!” The man finally screamed.

Sean rose a hand, and his men stopped. “What’s your name?”

“Chris Williams,” the man answered fearfully.

Sean smiled cordially. “You see, Chris, I have this problem. I’m paranoid. If I think you’re planning something, I’ll kill you. I don’t have to have definitive proof. The slightest suspect is enough.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chris' head. “So...”

“No! No, please!” The man started crying, squeezing his eyes shut as tears crossed his face. “I have a wife and two kids! They're so little... I am sorry, please-”

“Maybe,” Sean started again, “you should have given this a thought before trying to get on my nerves.” His finger on the trigger tensed.

“Please, no, please, I-”

Nico watched deadpan as the man left the world riding a bullet. He held himself from rolling his eyes. He would have done the same in a situation like that.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sean said as he looked back at the terrified people that his men had gathered against the wall. “This is the thing. The police surely is after us already, and that is what we want. Someone will contact us, and negotiation will start as soon as possible.” He cocked his head and started walking around the group, analysing every person with a disturbing smile.

A man in the same clothes as Sean came forward with a white bag while others made the group of people to stand in a straight line. Sean continued with his speech. "I want cell phones, anything with Bluetooth, tablets, laptops, smart watches; anything else with an internet connection. And I mean _anything_."

There was a feverish hurry as everyone dropped the banned products in the bag.

The search took a few minutes after a man was found trying to hide his cell phone by saying he didn’t have one. Sean had quickly got rid of him. "I said, don’t fuck with me. Or this is what you get." Finally, he stopped in front of Nico, a man right next to him as he handed him the bag.

Nico dropped his phone in the white bag, a blank expression on his face.

A shiver went down Sean's spine. There was something extremely disturbing and off-putting about that guy's expression. “Is that everything you have with you, with an internet connection?”

“Yes.” Nico answered calmly. A Smith & Wesson didn't have internet connection, after all.

“Are you trying to be a hero?”

Nico rose an eyebrow. “Not really.”

From underneath Sean's long sleeve, a small blade slid down almost unnoticed. The man slapped Nico's face, cutting his pale chin right in the middle. “You'd better.”

Sean smiled dryly at him, his knife disappearing up his sleeve once again. He gestured to the man with the bag to follow him. As the two directed to a corner to deposit the bag on the floor, Sean shuddered. “Jeez, that guy just gave me chills. That vacuous look. Keep an eye on him, clear?”

The other man answered affirmatively, and so did many others. “Yes, boss.”

On the opposite side of the room, Nico stroked his cheek and observed the group of men talking. When he gave his hand a look, it was covered in blood. If that blade was going to leave a scar on his beautiful porcelain face...

The Italian began boiling inside. Those fuckers were going to pay for that _huge_ mistake.

** **

“There are forty men. They all carry at least one weapon. Their boss owns a knife and he's called Sean. He killed Mr. Hant – whose presence made us realise there's Nico in the bank - and a random customer. That's all we know.”

Reyna paced back and forth the conference room, dictating those words to Harley, who typed fast on his keyboard. She was Nico and Percy's vice, meaning that she needed to take charge of things if the Cousins weren't there.

“That's all the TV said. Jesus fucking Christ! We need to get there!” Michael yelled at her as the other staff members murmured and nodded their consent, sitting around the table.

“And do what, exactly? There's police everywhere. We're still trying to contact Jason and Percy. You want to get there and kill everyone on the way to _Morgan Stanley_ 's doors?!” Reyna asked him, a challenge in her eyes.

“ _Yes_.”

“Shut up now, kid. You do what _I_ say. And I say _fucking chill_. Nico is armed. We don't have to worry.” Reyna pointed her index finger at her. “Have I made myself clear? You need good nerves if you want to do this. We're all concerned, but our minds are straight.”

Michael took a shaky breath and fell against his chair's backrest as he nodded. She was right, after all. Harley gave him a reassuring smile and stroked his thigh.

Michael frowned at that gesture, glancing at the hand on his leg. He sniffed distractedly.

“We need to contact San Rafael's police.” Reyna told a staff member. “If you-”

“ _Reyna_!” Will Solace stormed in the room, slamming the glass doors open. “Jason on the phone!” All heads jerked towards the guy in front of them, their eyes fixed on Will's phone in his hands. “He turned his phone on and called me for a slight pain he felt in-”

Reyna literally pried the mobile out of his hands. “ _Where the fuck have you two been?!_ ” She went silent as she listened to the answer. “I don't care, Jason! You cannot simply _disappear_. Did you unplug your hotel rooms' phones? It's been hours now!” She was quiet again, for an instant. “You great idiots! I need to talk to Percy _immediately_. Yes, immediately. We have a problem. Go kick his door down. _Now_. And then call me. Bye.” She hung up, slamming the phone on the table and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

Will frowned at the sight of his mobile being treated like that.

“Uhm, Reyna...” Harley began cautiously.

The woman took another deep breath. “What?” They locked eyes.

“I just discovered that Gaia ordered the robbery. If she finds out about Nico being there without Percy... Possibly unarmed...” Harley gulped loudly, his eyes back on the screen. “Well...”

The room went deadly quiet.

Michael stood up. He was sweating. “Am I allowed to freak out, now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're thinking it couldn't go worse, aren't you


	3. Hurricane

The huge doors of The Half-Blood Enterprises slid open as Percy stormed inside the building, a murderous look plastered on his face. Jason was right behind him, trying to reach him after having dropped their bags on the floor unkindly. The blond was actually sweating and panting, trying to follow Percy's pace as he directed towards the elevator on the other side of the lobby. They both didn't pay attention to the receptionist, but it wasn't like the woman didn't know who they were.

“Percy!”

Percy completely ignored him, pumping into one of his staff members' shoulder as the girl tried to stop him for a second.

“Sir, there is an important-”

“Not the right moment, Thalia. Fuck off.”

The blue eyed girl nodded and wisely decided to step out of his way.

Jason managed to reach him and made the mistake to grab his wrist. “Percy, calm down. If-”

Percy groaned in pure fury, grabbing Jason's shirt collar and slamming him against the nearest wall. “Do not tell me to calm the fuck down! Everyone can _fuck off_! I'm not in the freaking mood at the moment, if you hadn't noticed yet. Get. _Out_. Of my way.” Percy let go of Jason's collar by shoving him once more against the wall. “Thank you very much.”

The elevator reached the first floor with a ding and Percy was immediately inside. Despite having almost lost his life three seconds earlier, Jason got in the elevator with him anyway. That simply was Percy's way of doing things: he became aggressive when he was feeling scared as fuck, without knowing what to do. Not a situation he had found himself into very often.

Jason stayed silent as the elevator reached the conference room's floor, keeping an eye on Percy's foot constantly tapping on the iron ground. He took a firm breath. “Percy. I know you're mad, we're all worried, but-”

“What the _hecking fuck_ have I just told you?”

“Okay.” Jason regretted every single choice he had made in the previous five minutes. “I'll shut up. I will just-” He froze. Percy was pointing his gun at his temple. Jason didn't add anything else.

When the elevator's doors finally opened, Percy put his Beretta back in his belt as he walked towards the crowded conference room. Jason sighed to himself, scratching his head where the gun had been pointed at. He didn't look really impressed about it.

Having seen him through the glass, two men of the staff opened the doors for Percy as he reached the door frame. The boss put his hands on his hips, opening his jacket as he did so, revealing the guns hanging at his sides. “Hello, fuckers. I want a helicopter ready to leave for San Rafael in exactly fifteen minutes. Not a minute later.” He snapped his fingers, and some men stormed out of the conference room to accomplish. “I want Reyna and Jack ready to leave, as well.”

Reyna pursed her lips and nodded as Jack did the same.

Percy didn't pause. “I want Harley to bring his instrumentation. He's coming, too. You never know what we could need.” Harley frantically nodded. “Jason?” Percy turned around and rose an eyebrow at his co-worker.

Jason was deadpan. “Always ready.” And he really meant it.

“Good. We're off in ten minutes. Let's-”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!”

Percy turned around and locked eyes with Michael. “What?”

“I wanna come, too!” Michael widened his arms in an exact replica of Nico when he was mad at him. “You can't just... _leave me_ here! And Harley-”

“Harley will get over it.” Percy stated with a tone of voice that suggested zero kinds of objections.

“Excuse me, sir. Sorry for this interruption... but Jack is still recovering from his last surgery. It would be better if Michael came with you instead of him.”

Percy froze at the sound of that voice. That annoying, disgustingly kind, charming and absolutely detestable voice that he despised _so much_. His head slowly turned towards the source of it. “Solace. We're doing what I, _Perseus Jackson_ and your _goddamn boss_ , ordered. Do you perhaps remember an occasion in which I left you sharing opinions?”

Will didn't give up. “But sir, I insist. Jack is too weak and, as you said, you never know what you could need. A man with a healing injury along his torso _isn't_ what you need, today.”

“You're risking your life right now. I'm just warning you.” Percy deeply glared at the blond, challenging him to object once more. Just one more time, and Percy would have been justified if that annoying fucker died.

Will's mouth opened again. But he didn't say a thing.

Percy's lips curved in a dry, satisfied smile. “Exactly. Shut the fuck up.”

Reyna stood up and approached her boss, kindly dragging him in a corner – and away from anyone's ears – before speaking. “Percy. Hear me out about this. San Rafael is packed as a can of sardines at the moment. Police everywhere. Scared civilians wandering around like the idiots they are. If you arrive with your helicopter and a group of people armed to the teeth, someone will notice.”

“So what.”

“ _So_ , you don't want to get recognised and maybe arrested, do you?”

“I want to land on the roof of that fucking bank and make it exploding with everyone - except Nico - inside.”

Reyna took a deep breath, trying to recollect all her patience. And she had a lot of that. “You can't.”

Percy's eyes became a shade of green darker. “Says _who_? You?”

“Common sense. Please, _please_ , do me a favour and try to use your brain. I've always thought that between Nico and you, you were the logical one. The one who thinks before doing. I know you are. Let's talk about a hypothetical scenario.”

Percy frowned. He was following.

“You leave for San Rafael on a helicopter and arrive in ten minutes. You land on the roof of that bank? Seriously?”

Percy rose an eyebrow. “Or in the nearest parking lot.”

“There's the police there. They are negotiating.”

“Okay, so let's say we don't use a helicopter. We use a normal car.”

Reyna nodded. “You arrive and do what?”

“I kill everyone.”

“Percy. C'mon! We were making progresses! _You can't_. It's too dangerous. Also considering that we wouldn't be able to break in. They locked all the doors and threatened to kill every hostage if anyone tries to break in.”

“I'm not _anyone_ ,” Percy stated, challenging her to object.

“I'm aware. But-”

“It's Gaia. Isn't it?” Percy asked in genuine fear. Reyna had to stop thinking at the unexpected change of his facial expression. “It's Gaia and Nico is in there. _And he doesn't know._ One false step, and...”

Reyna's eyebrows furrowed. She put her hands on Percy's shoulders. “We're not leaving, Percy. We can just wait right now. Do you realise?”

Everyone had gone silent at that point. The conversation was not private anymore.

Percy nodded, rubbing his eyes and trying to convince his mind to think straight. “I know. Okay. I just... I need a second. Then, I want everyone ready to monitor this shit situation we have here. Have I been clear?”

Reyna nodded firmly. Her mission had been accomplished. “Yes, sir.”

“You did a great job during my absence...” Percy murmured, his mind seeming far away from there. He shook his head. “Oh, yes. I also want Will Solace to get the fuck out of here.”

Reyna smiled reassuringly. “Will, you heard him.”

Will bit his lower lip and nodded, leaving the room much to no one's surprise.

“I need to lay down for a second,” Percy stated.

** **

“Ladies and gentlemen, the police just tried to contact us.” Sean paced in front of the crowd of people with his arms folded over his chest. His gun popped out from under his black pants, a smart move that the man surely studied to get on the customers and accountants' nerves. Not on Nico's, though. “I'm afraid this will take a few more hours than expected. The thing is, we need someone to talk on the phone for us. Someone who won't freak out as soon as they hear an officer's voice. So...” The man kept walking until he stilled in front of a couple of women who were silently crying. “No.” He resumed his research, excluding almost every person in that room. No one seemed to have enough nerves to be able to do what he had requested.

“God, this will take forever,” Sean murmured.

“Sir,” one of his co-workers approached him. “What about that guy...? You know.”

Sean clicked his tongue. “ _Ah_. Yeah. Go grab him.”

Two men nodded in obedience and directed towards where Nico was currently busy counting the floor tiles.

The first man cleared his throat loudly enough to make it obvious. He wanted Nico's attention. But he received none. The man tried again, a lot less kindly this time. “You _fucker_ , I am talking to you.”

Nico calmly rose his head towards him. “Oh. I didn't hear you talk until now.”

The two men locked eyes for a brief instant. Then, the second came to his co-worker's help. “ _My Lord_ , stand up and come with us if you don't want us to grab you without your consent and drag you upstairs.”

Nico's lips curved in a charming smile, the cut on his cheek itching slightly for the movement of his facial muscles. “If you put it that way... no dragging, please. This is a new suit.” He stood up and distractedly wiped his pants, frowning to himself. “I'll never sit on the floor again...”

The men grabbed Nico's arms and directed him where they wanted. They walked up two flights of stairs, until they reached the bank director's office. The room had momentarily become Sean's headquarters, his men wandering around and taking various orders.

On the desk in front of Nico, a phone was the only thing left, the rest of the director's belongings being unkindly thrown on the floor.

Sean reached the group instants later.

Nico had memorized the rhythm of his stride, and had heard him arriving from the corridor. The blood in his veins started boiling again when he thought about his beautiful face ruined by the man's blade. And surely enough, he wasn't going to forget about it.

Sean smiled at Nico and positioned a chair in front of the desk before taking a seat on the other side. As they both sat down, one of the two men positioned a sheet of paper in front of Nico.

Nico took a brief look at it. There were a series of requests; the number of weapons they wanted, the number of deaths they were going to provoke if they didn't get them, how many women and kids they were going to torture if the police wasn't going to be forthcoming about their demands. Nico read further until his eyes reached a curious sign on the bottom. It was a little 'G', printed directly on the paper, positioned in the right corner of it and it had absolutely nothing to do with the bank.

Nico's eyebrow rose. Where did that paper come from?

The phone started ringing on the desk, and Sean motioned to everyone to shut up. He picked up and put it on speaker.

“ _Hello? Everyone there?_ ”

Nico licked his lips. “Hello.” He could hear shuffling of paper and people talking on the other side.

“ _I am Lieutenant Mayer and I'm a San Francisco hostage negotiator. Who am I talking to?_ ”

“This is Ni-” he cleared his throat. “Nicola Solis. And I'm a hostage.” The paper in front of him said to be honest and tell them who he was. But Nico was smarter than that. The weird 'G' in the bottom right corner of his instructions suggested him he didn't reveal his real name in front of Sean. One could have called it Nico's sixth, seventh and eighth sense.

“ _Nicola, is everything all right? Are you fine?_ ”

Nico glanced at Sean, who nodded at him firmly. “Yes. I am fine, everything is all right.”

“ _Is anyone hurt?_ ”

Nico rose an eyebrow. _Dead_ wasn't hurt, so... “No. There is no one injured.” Sean chuckled and gave him thumbs up.

There was a pause on the other side. “ _What can I do for them? I’m here to make sure everyone leaves with their lives. Can they hear me?_ ”

Nico waited for Sean's confirmation. “Yes,” he then answered.

“ _Good. Gentlemen, I’m here to help you. If you want anything, and I mean anything, don’t hesitate to call me._ ”

Nico rolled his eyes.

“ _Now. I'm a hundred and ten percent convinced we can go through this. Are you ready to collaborate?_ ”

Nico didn't even look at Sean for a confirmation. “Sure thing.”

“ _Good! Now. We need you to tell me what is the thing - or things - that you want._ ” The officer said.

Sean tapped on the paper, signalling for Nico to start reading from a precise line.

Nico sighed. “'We don't expect a ' _no_ ' to any of our requests. All security in the building has been killed, and two hostages will be shot every hour if we think you’re trying to break in.'”

“ _Okay_ ”. The hostage negotiator answered calmly. “ _The show is yours. I’m just here to help you get whatever you need. And to spare as many lives as possible. We will not break in._ ”

“'That’s all we want.'” Nico read aloud.

“ _How many hostages are still alive?_ ”

Nico closed his eyes and ignored Sean's tapping on the paper. “Two old ladies, five old men, eleven men around my age, a pregnant woman and nine women around my age.” He opened his eyes again.

“ _That’s twenty-seven people, correct?_ ”

“Twenty-eight. You're good at math, Lieutenant Mayer.”

Sean shook his head at that. He wanted to laugh.

“ _Great. Is there anything I can get you right now? Food, blankets, anything?_ ”

Nico looked up at Sean. “No.”

“ _When will we get your demands?_ ”

“'When we’re ready.'” Nico moved away as Sean ended the call.

“That was excellent. Nicola? Nice name.” Sean stood up and smiled. “Are you hungry?”

Nico shook his head. “Not much.”

Sean nodded and gestured at Nico's cheek. “I'm sorry for that. But you were getting on my nerves. You don't freak out easily, do you?”

“Not really.” Nico sighed and his eyes distractedly wandered around the room. Then, something caught his attention. A white bag laid in a corner behind Sean's back, the same bag he knew containing his mobile. He hadn't forgotten about Percy's gun, trapped in the internal pocket of his expensive jacket. But in the past five hours – the time he had spent in that damn bank, bored as hell – Nico had dealt with the fact that he hadn't enough bullets for all the men in black pants and white masks inside the building. Also, without anyone to watch his back, starting a fusillade in that very moment would have been a literal suicide. And Nico was smarter than that. Guns were not his thing.

Nico wanted that white bag. He wanted it with all his soul and heart, and he was going to get it. For now, he needed Sean to let his guard down as he studied a plan. When he locked eyes with him, he licked his lips and smiled. “This is a nice thing you organised.”

Sean giggled and gestured to one his men to stand up. “Thank you. Barrett, Find Nicola something to eat. He's standing on ceremony.”

Nico dryly smiled when a sandwich was deposited in front of him.

That was not the dinner he wanted, _goddamn_. Silena hadn't cooked it, that was for sure.

** **

“It was for the better. Believe me.” Harley sighed as he took a sip of his orange juice. He then positioned it on the floor when Michael offered him a sandwich. The thing smelled so good... Harley was glad he had the chance to cross paths with someone like Silena in his life.

“Yeah, sure. Better. Except Percy is freaking out. Have you seen him?” Michael fell with his back against the corridor's wall. The conference room was too crowded to eat in it. “He can't leave. No one can leave. Too much police in San Rafael. If Percy gets recognised, and he _would_ get recognised-”

“That's what I mean. It was for the better that he didn't leave. That no one did. This is too dangerous. And it's already dark outside.”

“I'm so worried...”

Harley frowned at the sight of his friend's pain. He stroked Michael's leg to comfort him. “Don't be. Nico is full of resources.”

“No. I'm not worried about Nico. I'm worried about Percy's staff. He is gonna kill someone, just wait for it.” Michael chewed his sandwich and adjusted his earphones, trying to distract himself from the thought of Harley's hand on him.

Harley lowered the volume of the music from the laptop, and then adjusted his glasses. “Probably Will Solace.”

Michael snorted loudly as he put a hand on his mouth, trying not to spit food on his friend's face. “Oh my God! You're so right.” He laughed. “If he's not gonna die today, I don't know when he will.”

“That Sean guy's instigator is Gaia and Nico is in the same fucking building. I would kill someone to chill a bit, too, if I were Percy. And I'd pick Will Solace myself.”

“You know,” Michael whispered, getting rid of his earphones and sliding closer to Harley. “I think this is the first time I've seen Percy legitimately acting like he is scared as fuck. He's out of his mind. Gaia is being tough with us and he can't handle it anymore. She has been horrible to us for _years_. I wonder if we'll ever win this battle.”

“You mean this _war_...” Harley murmured back. “Also, do not let Nico and Percy hear this. You could lose your head, too. You know what they think about this whole Gaia-thing going on.”

“But we have to face the truth. She's as powerful as we are, and she's giving us a hard time. The hardest time ever.” Michael widened his arms to highlight the concept. He spent way too much time with Nico, and constantly copied his gestures. “I mean-”

“You do realise what happened today is a coincidence, though?”

Michael snorted. “A coincidence. Yes. One of our customers asks for a little murder, exactly today, precisely in San Rafael's _Morgan Stanley_ 's branch and guess what? Someone decides to break in and kill people! Someone who works for Gaia. Yes,” he rose an eyebrow. “A coincidence.”

“I genuinely believe this is a coincidence.” Harley shrugged. “We didn't catch any signal for this thing to happen. I'm constantly monitoring their systems, for fuck's sake.”

“Okay. Maybe she found out and stopped hiding stuff there. Or maybe... she's just too clever to hide such a thing on her online systems.”

“Yeah...” Harley sighed to himself. “I still feel a bit responsible for what happened. I mean. We had to see this coming. _I_ had to see this coming.”

Michael rose an eyebrow at him sceptically. “How?” He took a deep breath as Harley rested his head on his shoulder. “It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself.”

Harley smiled absently. Michael's natural warmth was calming him. “Maybe there's a spy between us and Gaia organised the robbery _exactly_ because Nico was going in San Rafael today. How much ironic would that be?”

Michael had to chuckle at that absurd theory. “Yeah...”

Closing his eyes, Harley inhaled Michael's scent. “Yeah...”

They went quiet for a while. Michael was feeling weirdly nervous about that proximity between them, but not in a bad way. And that was the worrying part of it. Since when did he like guys sleeping on him?

He frowned for an instant and asked himself again. Slower, this time. _Since when did he like guys sleeping on him?!_

“Oh my _God_ ,” Harley quickly straightened his back. “ _Micky_!”

Michael panicked. Had he said anything out loud?! Had Harley already found out about his controversial feelings for him? _How_?! “What?!”

“There's a spy between us! That's... that would explain a shit _ton_ of things that happened in the past months!”

Michael's heart re-started beating at a normal rhythm. Harley's mind was on a completely different subject. He had to smile and chuckle as he relaxed. “Oh. Okay.”

Harley widened his mouth in shock. “ _Okay_?! Why the fuck are you smiling like the dumbass you are?!”

“No. _No_! I mean, bad. Very bad! Let's talk to Percy about this.” Michael stood up, trying to hide his relief from Harley. The kid couldn't read his mind, yet.

Harley shook his head in shock at what they had just probably found out, and directed himself towards the conference room. Michael's eyes were locked on his back until he reached the glass doors.

Michael had to take a long, deep breath before following.

 

 

 

\-- ART CORNER --  
[](blank)

Thank you [Pixyice](http://pixyice.tumblr.com/post/158231458345/because-fedegreen-author-has-no-fucking-chill) for the amazing drawing for this chapter! You're the best <3 I'm gonna cry okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have no chill


	4. Band on the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I had to post on Thursday night cause I won't have time tomorrow to do it. Hope you don't mind that much? Lol

“ _Good evening, Nicola._ ”

“Lieutenant,” Nico replied absently. His mind was focused on the food he really desired to eat in that very moment. Food cooked by Silena.

“ _Is everyone all right?_ ”

“Well... An old man here has heart problems. He has been clutching his left arm and moaning in pain for the past two hours.” Nico analysed his nails. He couldn't care less.

“ _I see. Do you think they could let him free so that he could get medical help?_ ”

Nico rose an eyebrow, even if the man couldn't see him. “No.” He didn't even need to look at Sean to know the answer.

Lieutenant Mayer sighed on the other side of the phone. “ _All right. What can I do for our gentlemen here? We're trying our best to satisfy your needs._ ”

Sean snapped his fingers to one of his staff members. The man took a piece of paper from a folder and handed it to Nico.

Nico's eyes fixed on the 'G' at the bottom of the paper. Same corner, same position as the previous one. Those guys had a shit ton of papers printed that way. And maybe...

Nico cleared his throat when he realised he was being too quiet. “'We need a Kaman HH-43 Huskie. And we need it now.'” He read.

“. _.. Isn't that a helicopter?_ ”

“Yes. A military helicopter, more precisely.” Nico wanted to yawn. The plan he had been working on for hours was well fixed in his mind, and he couldn't wait to end that phone call in order to get into action. He seriously needed a shower, and to cure that hideous cut on his face. Every ticking second he spent without taking care of it meant the augmentation of probabilities of getting a scar.

“ _Okay. How much time can they give us? It's a difficult request._ ”

“'Five hours',” Nico kept reading. “'Or we will kill the hostages.'”

“ _That might not be enough time._ ”

“'We don't care.'”

Sean nodded and pressed the button to end the call. He smiled at Nico. “Good. How the hell did you know that was a military helicopter, by the way?”

Nico pursed his lips before answering. “Helicopters are kind of a hobby for me.”

Sean chuckled. “You're weird. Now, my men and I are going to take care of a little thing. You can stay here with Barrett and Niall. Fancy it? We'll need you later to call them again.”

Nico's heart lost a beat. That was an unexpected turn of events that was going to irremediably fuck his plan up. He swallowed hard. “Yes.” Then, an idea to save his ass came to his mind. “But I need the bathroom.”

Sean giggled. “Sure. Barrett and Niall will take you to the bathroom. See you in a while, Nicola.”

Nico's lips curved in a cordial smile. “Thank you, Sean.”

The small crowd of men in black pants and white masks followed Sean out of the room, leaving Nico alone with Barrett and Niall. Nico was trying to memorize as many details as possible; the men's stride, colour of eyes, shape of body, tattoos and whatnot. He needed to find those fuckers when he got home.

Barrett didn't warn him when he grabbed Nico's arm and forced him to stand up. Nico couldn't see his face properly through the mask, but the man's eyes were sparkling in such a way that suggested he was smirking at him. Smirking at him disturbingly.

As the men brought him to the nearest bathroom, Nico had to hold himself from punching them in the face. His jacket was officially ruined because of their shit treatment, being constantly tossed and stretched and pulled by their filthy hands.

Barrett unkindly shoved him towards the row of urinals in front of them.

Nico turned around, sceptical. “I'm not a fan of those. Can I use a normal cubicle?”

“No. We have to see you.”

Nico had to sigh deeply to hold his fury. But he was a man of patience, and he was used to sudden changes of plans.

“Thank you anyway.” He dryly smiled at the man, who dryly smiled at him back, and he turned to face the wall. His hands travelled to his belt and he began unbuckling it. Slowly.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Barrett barked, getting on Nico's nerves a bit more.

Nico nodded for good measure. Barrett and Niall started chatting about the mission and the money they were going to get, always waiting for him to piss, and Nico smiled. That was the moment of distraction he was waiting for.

His hands let go of the belt to direct to his jacket. He slowly unbuttoned it - three buttons in total - as Barrett kept ranting about the amount of drug he had managed to steal from a prostitute after killing her, the night before.

His hand disappeared under the jacket. A false step, and Nico was dead.

His fingers wrapped around Percy's gun grip, and Nico exhaled shakily. That was the most scared he had ever felt in his life, which said a lot about Nico's life. He didn't even remember if the gun had a silencer or not.

That was fucked up. Percy would have been so mad at him, in a situation like that. Nico could almost hear him in his mind.

“ _Are you crazy?! You go in a bank to kill someone and you don't put a silencer on your gun before getting in?! Do I speak English with you?!”_

Nico closed his eyes. And he prayed. He didn't know whose attention he was claiming, but he didn't care. Anyone's attention would have been appreciated.

His index finger positioned on the trigger, and he was ready.

“So, did you piss?! Do I have to unzip your fucking pants personally and pull your dick out? We don't have the whole time of the world, you know, princess.” Barrett yelled at him, obtaining absolutely nothing as a response.

Niall giggled. “Hey, Barr. Maybe you scared him and he just shat in his pants.”

Barrett laughed at that. “Yeah. Maybe you're right.” Nico heard him moving behind his back, and a hand was on his right arm. “Now you're really...”

Nico smiled.

“... Hey. What the fuck are you doing with that hand?!”

Nico counted. One, two...

When he reached number three, he turned around so quickly that no one actually had the time to realise what had happened.

And Barrett was dead.

Niall widened his eyes in shock as he stared at his co-worker's blood covering the white floor and slowly expanding towards his feet. There was a hole in Barrett's chest. And a gun with silencer in Nicola's hands.

Nico didn't give Niall the time to grab his weapon. He was already pointing Percy's gun at his forehead. “Don't you dare. Fucking. Move,” he said slowly and clearly. “I have a few questions before killing you. And you'd better answer to all of them. I'm not in the mood to fuck around. I've had a couple of awful days, you know.”

Niall's back bumped against the wall. He was shaking his head. “What are... you... _Who the hell are you?! Sean!_ ” He started yelling, trying to reach his boss' ears.

Nico put his index finger on Niall's mouth. “Ssh. No. No, don't do this. No screaming. No crying. Now, I'm really pissed off and just want to go home. Listen to me very carefully.”

“You had that gun for the whole time?!”

Nico shrugged. “None of your business. Question number one: who's your instigator? And be careful not to lie. I can smell bullshit within kilometres.”

“Sean is-”

The gun's barrel pressed harder against Niall's forehead. “Are we speaking the same language? _Who is your instigator_? I have a few suspects, but I really need a confirmation. 'Cause no one in their right mind goes around the city carrying Gaia's writing material. No one, except for that little cunt's staff. The whore likes to brag and show off, and we all know that. And if you want my opinion, she just made a total fool of herself. I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the fucking paper.”

Niall's eyes widened. “Who _are_ you?! How do you know about-”

Nico's eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion. “You really don't know who I am?”

“No! I've got no idea what the fuck you're talking about! How do you know about Gaia?!” Niall asked again.

Nico had to chuckle to himself. As he had already pointed out, he could smell bullshit within kilometres. That man wasn't lying. “So you seriously don't know who I am. Like, you have no idea. You had to rob this bank and that's it, today. Nothing else? ' _Kill a Mafia boss while you're at it?_ ', perhaps?”

Niall shook his head furiously. “No! What Mafia boss? Those were the orders! Why is it a big deal?”

Nico rose an eyebrow and pouted to himself. “Damn, this is not even a bit flattering. But I guess it's fine, anyway. Question number two: why did you have to kill Mr. Hant?”

Niall kept giving quick looks at the gun pointed at his forehead. “He was causing troubles to Gaia. He knew too many things and couldn't shut his damn mouth about them.”

“Fair.” Nico nodded. “Question number three: why did she organise a bank robbery? Like she's poor.”

Niall squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, and his whole body was struggling to keep him standing. “A _Morgan Stanley_ 's client had some important documents here, documents we needed to have. We took them, and then asked for a helicopter to have the time to escape unnoticed.”

Nico's lips curved in a genuine smile. “That's clever. You don't need a helicopter.”

“No. We have plenty of those.”

“You put on a show for some documents? Those have to be hella nice documents. Whose documents?”

“Can't tell.” A tear slid down Niall's cheek.

Nico took a deep breath. “I'm gonna give you a second chance. The last one. _Whose documents_?” He threatened to pull the trigger.

“Emily Smith's! Emily Smith's files. She knows stuff about our biggest enemies, the Cousins. And she was keeping them safe here. Hant knew, and was trying to sell them to other organisations, trying to hide them from us.”

Nico took a brief pause. Emily Smith had requested for that little gig, that day. Did she know the robbery was going to happen and sold them to Gaia, or did she simply know about Hant trying to give away information about The Half-Blood Enterprises and asked Nico to kill him? The first option implied that that whole thing wasn't a coincidence; the second option implied that Nico didn't have to get up from his bed on rainy days and simply postpone the job for another day.

In both cases, Emily Smith was going to get a lot of questions about that.

“You've been good, Niall. So... you _still_ have no idea of who I am. Not even a little suspect?”

Niall gazed at the gun above his head, a sudden realisation. “ _Jesus Fucking Christ._ ”

Nico smiled charmingly. “ _Now_ I am flattered. What do you think? Is this thing a coincidence?”

“ _Nicola Solis_... Sean didn't even... I mean, could anyone be this stupid not to notice that-”

“Hey. Stop mumbling and answer my question.”

Niall shook his head. “We had no idea you were here! Sean would have told us otherwise. I swear to God!”

Nico rolled his eyes. “God has nothing to do with this! Why is everyone always saying that?! For fuck's sake.”

“You're Nico di Angelo. Aren't you? I saw some pictures...”

“Any last words?” Nico sighed in boredom.

“ _No_! Please, I'll tell you everything I know! Please, I don't want to die. I just-”

Nico shot him right between the eyes, and Niall dropped dead on the floor. He had to purse his lips at that. Killing with guns wasn't as appealing as using his beloved blades and knives. He missed those.

But now, Nico had bigger problems. First of all, he had to get their documents back before they ended in Gaia's hands. Second of all, he had to get out of there _alive_.

Nico leaned his gun on the nearest sink and took a look at his face in the mirror. He hissed in pain as he brushed his fingers on the cut, and then proceeded to clean it. Gladly, it wasn't a deep cut. It was probably going to heal and disappear from his face in a few weeks. But Percy was going to get mad because of it; that was for sure. He was the kind of person who wouldn't sleep at night until he found Sean and skinned him alive for having cut Nico's flawless face.

Nico smiled at that. Percy loved him so beautifully.

** **

“Says who?”

“Gaia's vice.”

“Okay.” Percy nodded as he discussed business with Reyna and Jason, sitting in a corner of the conference room's table. That place had been crowded for the previous forty-eight hours, being the preset rendezvous point during Nico's absence as they all worked to know more about the robbery and to find a way to get Nico out of there.

The members of Percy's staff were sure of where to find their boss, that way.

“We failed at contacting Emily, by the way.”

Percy rubbed his eyes. “Jesus Christ, if that bitch decided to die _today_ I will just make myself explode.”

Jason held himself from laughing. He hadn't slept in three days, no one could have blamed him. “Please don't. I'm not sure the cleaning agency would like that.”

Reyna and Percy's heads slowly turned towards him. The woman rose an eyebrow. “I think you're in need of a coffee, Jay.”

Jason tried not to giggle. “I'm in need of a lot of things. But... A coffee should do it. I'm going to get one.”

Percy rose his hand. “Me too. And I also need to eat. Is Silena here?”

Reyna stood up and followed Percy and Jason towards the door. “Everyone is here. They all want to help.”

Percy nodded as he set foot in the corridor. “Good. I think-”

“ _Boss_!”

Percy snorted loudly and stopped walking. “What, kiddo?”

Harley was panting for the run, Michael standing behind him. “We need to talk to you. _Now_.” He worriedly gazed at Reyna and Jason. “In private.”

Reyna rose an eyebrow apathetically and folded her arms over her chest. Percy copied the gesture. “In private? There's nothing Reyna and Jason don't know about... well, about everything.”

Harley exchanged a worried look with Michael behind him. “I know. It's just... Okay. It's all right. Michael and I came up with an absurd theory that is _so_ absurd it could be actually true. And no one has to hear about it.”

Percy went quiet for an instant. His eyes locked with Harley's, and the boss understood the kid wasn't fucking around. Without saying a word, he grabbed Harley's sweater and dragged him inside the nearest room – which ended up being a very small storage closet. Percy flicked the lights on and slammed the door.

“We're alone now. Spit it.”

Harley got suddenly overwhelmed by a lot of feelings. Percy's _eau the cologne_ was giving him chills, and he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. Also, he had never had the chance to look at his eyes so closely and they looked _stunning_. They looked marvellous. Percy's towering height, his posture and the way he dressed... that man's gorgeousness was simply breathtaking.

And Harley had to stop being _so gay_ in the most inappropriate moments.

The awareness that Percy carried an uncountable number of weapons with him was giving him nightmares, too.

“I didn't give this enough thinking, I'm afraid, but... There are all the basis... or suspects, or hints or-”

“ _Harley_.”

“Yeah, uhm. Anyway. Michael and I came to the conclusion that someone in our staff is betraying us. Someone is betraying us _big time_. And he or she has been selling us for months, already. I don't know how I didn't notice before.”

An intense hush fell in the room and filled the air for at least thirty seconds.

Then, Percy broke it. “Do you think I am stupid?”

Harley's mouth opened, the flow of his thoughts suddenly forgotten. “N-no, I'd _never_ think you are stupid. You're very perceptive and clever and-”

“I'm not mad at you, idiot. I won't kill you.” Percy's eyes softened. Harley had gotten legitimately scared about his reaction, and a shower of compliments wasn't the thing he needed at the moment. “What I'm saying is that _I'm aware_. I didn't talk about this to Reyna or Nico, yet. Because I have reasons not to.”

Harley's heart started beating fast. “Oh. Okay. And... And do you know who this person could be?”

Percy swallowed hard. “None of your business. I can take care of it. Just... tell Michael to shut the hell up about this. I don't want any kind of scaremongering to spread.”

“You don't think it's Will Solace, do you?” Harley assumed.

“Jesus,” Percy snorted loudly and rolled his eyes, finally easing the tension in the room. “That annoying fucker is too _kind_ and _nice_ and yada yada to be a double agent. At least double agents have character.”

Harley hazarded a smile. “Nico likes him.”

A flash crossed Percy's eyes. A dangerous one. “Yeah,” he murmured. “That's exactly why I hate him.”

The kid huffed a brief laugh. “Uhm. Okay. Anyway...” His hand went for the door handle, but Percy grabbed his wrist. Harley looked up at him. “W-what? I thought I could leave.”

Percy licked his lips, and his eyes studied Harley's figure for a short instant. “Just a question.” He smirked unexpectedly. “What is going on between Michael and you? Is there anything I need to know?”

Harley hadn't seen the question coming. He hadn't even _thought_ about the whole Michael-thing, yet. Truth to be told, he had put a lot of effort into trying to ignore his weird thoughts about his friend. Was it _so_ obvious? How did Percy seem to have noticed about his feelings towards Michael? Was there a thing Percy didn't notice, anyway?

“Uhm... nothing. I don't... what do you mean?”

“I mean...” Percy chuckled. “You know what? Whatever. You're young. Enjoy the confusion. Just remember that Michael is a stubborn piece of shit. If you want to get a rational thing out of his head you have to work for it.”

Harley didn't know what to reply to that statement. He perfectly knew how Michael was. But what did Percy mean? What was his point? “Okay... I guess.”

Percy looked amused. “Endearing. But anyway, let's go back to us. Not a word about the spy-thing, have I been enough clear?”

Harley nodded. “Yes.”

Percy studied him before grabbing the door handle. He smiled. “You're clever.”

When he finally left the small closet, Harley realised he had been holding his breath.

** **

Nico stood with his back against the wall as he studied three men's movements in the bank director's office, Percy's gun in hand. That building was mostly made of glass walls, making it really hard to move without being seen. However, Nico basically lived in an office made of glass walls and he knew some tricks on how to wander around without being noticed.

Walking as silently as a cat, he reached the office's door and slowly opened it. The three men registered the movement, but they didn't register it as a danger. They probably thought there was someone from their staff.

Mistake number one: taking anything for granted.

A man laughed. “Yeah, well, I asked for it for about three times. They just won't repay it. It's about damn time we just get rid of them.”

Mistake number two: talking about business in an unsafe environment.

A second man agreed. “I know, right? God... By the way. I need to take a leak.” He placed his gun on the director's desk, near the phone Nico had been using to communicate with Lieutenant Mayer, and scratched his forehead. “Where the hell is the bathroom?”

Mistake number three: leaving your weapon unattended.

If those were Gaia's men... Nico wondered how they were still alive.

He shook his head and repressed the need to laugh. That was going to be fun.

As he pointed the gun in front of him, the third man finally noticed him. The idiot was still chuckling with his co-workers. “I think it's... _hey_!”

The first and second men quickly turned around, but Nico was faster. In the fraction of a second he had killed all three of them, their dead bodies now nicely decorating the floor.

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed the second man's weapon from the table, analysing it with interest. It was a normal Smith & Wesson, which meant that Nico was going to be finally able to refill Percy's gun.

Nico pulled the magazine out with practice and hid it in his pocket, glancing behind his back every once in a while to be sure no one had heard him. When he had managed to steal as many bullets as possible from the other two men, he quickly directed towards the white bag laying on the carpet.

Rummaging inside of it for a while, he found his phone and turned it on. He cussed to himself when he saw it was almost 6 pm, realising that he had been stuck in that damn bank for at least two days. He quickly forgot about it as he took a deep breath and opened the page for a new message. He started typing fast.

[ _I'm safe. Killing everyone on the way home. I want a lobster for dinner, if that's not too much to ask._ ]

Nico smiled when the text was confirmed as delivered, and quickly stood up.

When he turned around, Sean and three other men were pointing their guns at him.

“Hello, hello, hello. What is going on, here?”

Mistake number four: lowering your guard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see your anger increasing because of me


	5. Smooth Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About ~~those multiple cliffhangers~~ that cliffhanger... I am really sorry ~~I am not~~

Every sound around him was muffled. He could barely see a thing, too, his vision being inhabited by a series of blurry images he couldn't focus. His head felt like hundreds and hundreds of leagues under the sea.

Then, everything was clear again as a sharp pain expanded from his left arm towards his whole torso and body, bringing him back to reality.

Nico moaned as he fell on his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder and trying not to cry. The gun in his hand was covering in his own blood, but he didn't let it fall from the strong grip of his fingers.

Okay, he had to admit it. Being shot at didn't feel so great. He now got things about why victims yelled that loudly when Percy killed them. It fucking hurt. It hurt _a lot_.

“Playing the little hero, uh? You're not that audacious now, are you?” Sean hissed, his voice shaking in the effort not to shout in anger.

Nico's eyes fixed on Sean. He didn't reply. The only thing he had in mind was his car, parked in the back of the bank and ready for him to reach it. But how?

Sean knelt down and cocked his head, a satisfied grin curving his lips. “Where did you learn to shoot? I would have never imagined you could do that. Look, guys! We have a professional sniper!”

The three men behind Sean's back laughed loudly at that.

“Yeah... that's ridiculous. Maybe you're lucky. You don't really look like someone who can shoot. Where did you find that gun, by the way? Did you steal it from Barrett?”

One of the men giggled. “He fought Barrett?! With those... scrawny arms?”

Sean joined the chorus of laughter. “Yeah, that sounds ridiculous too. Are you aware of how much stupid you are? What did you have in mind?”

Nico didn't reply again. His eyes were fixed on the briefcase Sean had left on the desk before kneeling down. He knew what it contained, and he needed it.

Sean rose an eyebrow when Nico ignored him once more. “Have you lost your tongue? I shot your shoulder, not your mouth.”

Nico gulped with difficulty. Those words weren't necessary to remind him of the amount of blood he was losing. In fact, his head was spinning. “I just...” He panted as his eyes fixed on the briefcase again.

Sean frowned, following the direction of Nico's look and slightly turning to his right. He glared at Nico, confused. “What the fuck are you looking at?”

“What is that?” Nico managed to say. He needed time, and a quick plan.

Sean pursed his lips. “Why do you care?”

“I think... I think I just saw one of your men opening that briefcase and stealing some kind of weird paper out of it.”

Maybe, getting them to turn against one another was going to give Nico some more time.

“... What?” Sean looked vaguely sceptical. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” He stood up, quickly turning around to take a look at the briefcase and at his men. There was slight panic in his eyes.

And Nico knew he had just won that battle. Mistake number five: not disarming the person in front of you.

Nico rose his gun at Sean's co-workers, killing them one after another in three single flawless shots.

Sean's head jerked towards Nico so fast that his neck probably hurt, his guns pointed at him, his eyes bloodshot as he stared at Nico with deep incredulity.

“ _Who the fuck do you think you are?! You sick fucking bastard!_ ”

Finally, Nico managed to smile as he slowly stood up. His shoulder was hurting so much that he felt like dying. He took a shaky breath. “You really should let me kill you, today. 'Cause if I don't do it now... well, Percy will do it for me sooner or later. And you really _don't_ want that, believe me.”

Sean's hands were trembling as he tried to stay calm and defend himself at the same time. He had finally realised Nico wasn't some random stranger he had crossed paths with, that day. “Percy...? Who is Percy? What are you talking about?”

“And to be honest, _I_ should be the one feeling legitimately upset in this room. You fuckers are stealing something really important and private from me.”

Sean licked his lips in nervousness. They were both still pointing their guns at each other. “I stole nothing from you. I don't even know who you are.”

Nico rose an eyebrow, unimpressed. He then pointed at the briefcase with his head. “Are you sure?”

An intense silence fell in the room.

“... I'm gonna ask you again. Who _the fuck_ do you think you are?!” Sean's voice was trembling, but it wasn't anger anymore. It was genuine fear. The one that wanted you curled up in a corner to cry.

“I _don't think_ I am anybody dangerous for you. I just _am_.” Nico answered in total seriousness. The flash that crossed Sean's eyes when he finally realised made Nico feel _so proud_ of himself. That was what he wanted. That was the kind of terror he wanted to see in his victims' eyes. That was the level of anxiety he wanted to provoke in other people.

Nico _lived_ for that shit.

“Let's make things easy for everyone. You give me that briefcase, and I'm killing you quickly and without pain. You don't give me the briefcase... you regret it. And you die anyway.”

Sean's eyes moved quickly to observe the blood which was expanding on the floor and towards him. For the first time in his life, he knew the end was near. Someone had told him that when you were about to die, you could feel it. It was a sort of smell, a brighter colour, a new emotion. When he rose his gaze at Nico again, the young man was patiently waiting for a reaction.

“What... what I read in those files... Is it true? Every single word?” Sean asked, trying to make his life last a bit longer.

Nico didn't answer immediately. He took a brief moment to ponder what to say. “Do you think I've been pretending to be a hostage for three days if those files were a bunch of lies?”

Sean nodded in understanding. He grabbed the briefcase and let it fall at Nico's feet. “Okay. We're done. You won, di Angelo.”

“I know.”

Nico pulled the trigger, and Sean was dead. When his body dropped on the floor, lifeless, Nico felt relieved. He grabbed the briefcase, checked the content to be sure everything was there, and left the room.

Every single step he took in the corridor, down the stairs, in the atrium, sent a wave of pain along his whole body. Nico felt like fainting at any moment. But he couldn't allow himself that luxury.

When he crossed the atrium to reach the bank entrance, completely covered in his own blood, a few of Sean's men stood there and stared at him in deep confusion. Nico didn't even look at them as he unlocked the automatic doors. “You'd better get the fuck away from here, 'cause you won't be alone anymore after I open these doors.”

The masked men exchanged looks, then started running towards the emergency exits.

As soon as the first emergency door opened, a series of alarms started ringing at full force, getting the other hostages to cover their ears and kneel down. Nico ignored them, and exited the building in tranquillity.

The police almost didn't notice him. Nico registered a woman trying to drag him towards an ambulance to check his wound, but he shoved her to a side. Soon, everyone had forgotten about him as paramedics and policemen stormed inside the building.

Nico walked away, the briefcase safe in his hand, the bank's alarms and the ambulances' sirens in the background. Crowds of people were trying to take pictures; television stations were recording every single movement with their huge cameras and news reporters were commenting with their microphones in hand.

The sun began to set behind Nico's back, and he kept walking away.

** **

“Mmh...”

“Don't. Don't try to get up or move.”

“Percy...”

“No, I'm not Percy. But he's coming. Stay calm.”

“Where is Percy...?”

Nico's eyes, still closed, trembled as he tried to open them. He frowned in pain. He felt weightless, he couldn't sense his legs nor his arms. He couldn't even recollect the strength to move a finger. The centre of his thoughts was Percy. He needed to see Percy, to talk to him, to tell him what had happened. Nico didn't even know where he was and why he was there. His ears barely registered a door opening and the noise of steps.

When he tried to get up and started agitating on the bed, strong hands wrapped around his arms and kindly kept him laying down.

“I'm here.”

“Percy...”

“Yes.” Percy sat on the bed and observed him with trembling lips. His fingers brushed Nico's hair affectionately. “You're safe. You're with me.”

“I'm with you...” Nico's eyes tried to open. He wanted to see his lover, he wanted to drown in the sea of his eyes. The sound of his voice was like butter on bread, sweet and warm and reassuring. “What happened...”

“You've been in surgery for five hours. Solace removed the bullet, but it took a while. It was near a few... I don't know, important nerves or something. You lost a lot of blood. You're all right now.”

Nico tried to nod. “But what happened before...? I don't remember driving or...”

Percy smiled and caressed Nico's chin in amusement. His happiness faded a bit, though, when his thumb brushed against the white patch on his cheek. “You reached the building, parked the car perfectly, entered the office and greeted everyone with a grin. You took the elevator, crossed the corridor - and ruined the carpeting with your blood, by the way -, smiled warmly to everyone in the conference room and handed the briefcase to Jason. You then ceremoniously fainted on me when I touched you.”

“It sounds like something I would do.” Nico giggled, just to hiss in pain seconds later. The pain spread from his shoulder to his whole body. It felt like having hundreds of pins inside of him.

“Hey. Ssh. It's fine,” Percy whispered to Nico reassuringly. He then turned around, his eyes bloodshot as he started barking at Will. “Does he have to suffer this much, for fuck's sake?!”

Will immediately jumped from where he was standing and hurried to give Nico some morphine. Percy glared at him for the whole time, challenging him to do something – _anything_ – wrong. But Will Solace was a calm person, and injected the medicine in tranquillity.

Nico took a deep breath and his chest relaxed almost immediately. He smiled dumbly at Percy. “This feels good.”

Percy laughed in relief. “Yeah? I'll have to take your word for it.” He squeezed Nico's hand in his and leaned down to kiss his lips softly. “You did such an amazing job... you managed to kill six of Gaia's men, take our files back, and kill Mr. Hant while being a hostage. All by yourself, without your knives,” he whispered in Nico's ear.

Nico grinned dumbly again. “Actually, it wasn't me who killed Hant. But thank you anyway.”

Percy couldn't hold himself from kissing Nico's lips one more time. They were a bit dry and vaguely losing colour. “Solace,” he turned around in anger. “Is he fucking hydrated?! He looks paler than usual, which means he's basically white as a ghost. Can you do something about it, please?!”

Will took a deep breath and checked Nico's medical record. “It is normal. We're keeping him hydrated constantly. His body has to recover, and it takes a while. He'll start to look better in a few days.”

“What about that cut on his cheek? Is it going to heal?” Percy's blood started to boil in his veins. No one had to ruin Nico's beautiful face. No one had to touch Nico in general. _Ever_.

“Maybe... it isn't too deep, but we have to wait and see how it heals. I'm sure we can do something about it.”

“You'd _better_ do something about it, or I'll-”

“Percy...” Nico huffed, trying to grab Percy's hand to claim for his attention. “Leave Will alone. He did nothing wrong... he saved my life.”

Percy immediately turned around to brush Nico's hair from his forehead. “Yeah. Okay. No getting mad. But why are you sweating...?” Percy's eyes worriedly wandered on Nico's face. “You don't look fine...”, he whispered to himself as Nico fell asleep without noticing. “Why doesn't he look fine?” Percy turned around to ask Will. He didn't sound angry, or mad, or about to kill him. He sounded scared.

Will locked eyes with him in seriousness. “His body is traumatised. Being shot at causes great damage to tissues and organs, and it takes a great strength to heal completely. Nico needs to rest as long as possible, and I suggest he doesn't do anything for at least a month or more.” He wore his stethoscope and listened to Nico's heartbeat for a minute. “He's very weak, at the moment.”

There was a knock on the door. Will and Percy both turned around.

“How is he?” Michael asked, a whisper of a voice. Two long strides were what it took him to reach the bed.

“Micky,” Percy exhaled and made him sign to approach. “Have you had lunch at school? You look pale.”

“I didn't go to school. Harley did, though. He's gonna help me to catch up with all the work and stuff.” Michael looked at Nico's sleeping figure. “Is he going to be fine?”

“You didn't go school? Who gave you permission to skip school?” Percy rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms, standing up from where he was sitting on Nico's bed. “Mh?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna answer me or do I have to ask a third time?!”

“He'll be fine. Who told you you could skip school?”

“Jesus did,” Michael smiled sarcastically. “Are you happy now?”

Percy's slapped his neck. “Don't you dare skipping school again without my permission! Have I been clear enough?”

“You're a real pain in the ass, sometimes. So now you know.”

Percy glared at him. “Shut up. You've been taking this whole school thing lightly, these days. And I don't like that.”

“You don't even know what you're talking about. My grades are good.” Michael dragged a chair towards him and sat at Nico's bedside. “Can we change subject?”

“They'd better be good. You're going to college.”

“We'll see.”

“You're going to college...” Nico whispered, raising a hand towards him and pointing his index finger at Michael. “End of discussion.”

Michael smiled widely and leaned towards Nico. “Hey. I saw the Lexus. It is officially ruined! There is blood everywhere. Steering wheel, seats, even on the windows... It looks like that car scene in _Reservoir Dogs_...”

Nico's lips curved in the ghost of a smile, his eyes still closed. “Yeah, well. It was already ruined after you crashed it against that ledge last month...”

Michael laughed. “I just scratched it a bit!”

“You destroyed the trunk...”

“That is _not_ true! You-”

“Michael,” Percy put a hand on Michael's shoulder. “Drop it. Let him rest.”

“He started it,” Michael sighed annoyingly, falling against the backrest of his chair. Despite everything, he was smiling.

“Yes, uhm,” Will interrupted that nice family portrait. “Actually, it would be better to leave Nico alone for at least the whole day and then the night. We will check on him constantly, but that was obvious to say. He really, _really_ needs to stay calm and rest.”

Percy glared at Solace as if he wanted to make his head explode just by staring at him. Sadly for him – but not for Will -, he didn't have superpowers. “I guess you could be right. I want an update on his conditions every half an hour.”

Will huffed a chuckle. “Oh, wow, that is like-” He stopped talking when he noticed Percy's facial expression. “Okay. Let's say every hour?” He waited, but Percy didn't even blink. “... Every half an hour is fine.”

“As I thought.” Percy grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him towards the door. The chair Michael was occupying screeched in the movement. “Move your ass, kiddo. You heard Mr. Doctor, here.”

“But I'm gonna be quiet!”

“Shut up. If I can't stay, no one can. Clear?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

As they exited the room, Percy felt like he really didn't want to.

** **

Nico chuckled loudly when Jason tried to help him to wear a shirt. “Jay, I'm not made of glass. I just can't move an arm, not my whole body.”

Jason didn't look relaxed, though. Nico's bandaging kept staring at him as he tried not to move his arm. “God knows what would happen if Percy finds out I hurt you while doing this.”

Nico huffed another chuckle as he finally slipped in the shirt. “Success! You think you can button it for me by the end of the day?”

“Funny,” Jason mumbled, but proceeded to button Nico's shirt as the Italian giggled from where he was sitting on the bed. “Just wait for when I'll have to help you to wear pants.”

Nico rose an eyebrow at him and smiled mischievously. “Why? Do you think inappropriate things would happen?”

“I think Percy would behead me.”

“I also need to change underwear.”

Jason's back immediately straightened as he took a step back away from Nico. He rose his hands at him. “No. _No_ , that is not happening. I care too much about my life.”

Nico kept smiling at him, licking his lips unequivocally. “We don't have to tell Percy, you know...” He stretched his not-injured arm forward and grabbed Jason's shirt to drag him closer. When he placed a hand on Jason's chest and stroked it, reaching his neck seconds later, Jason lost the faculty to breathe.

“Nico...”

Suddenly, from behind Jason's back, Percy burst out laughing and entered the room with his hands in his pockets. “Nice show.”

Jason turned around and rolled his eyes, slapping Nico's hand away from his neck. “Of course. Of course you were there and listened to every single thing. And _saw_ every single thing, too.”

Nico kicked Jason's leg teasingly. “I did it on purpose, dumbass. I thought the days you were scared of us had ended a long while ago.”

“Yeah. I thought that, too. I also thought the days Nico managed to get you hard were over, too.” Percy rose an eyebrow as he made fun of his co-worker. “I wonder what your wife would think of that.”

Jason pursed his lips in disappointment. “You two are... horrible people. That is all I have to say.”

Nico and Percy both chuckled.

“Jay, you can go now... Percy will help me.” Nico smiled. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Jason smiled back, shaking his head in amusement as he turned around and left the room.

Percy looked at Jason as he disappeared down the corridor. When his eyes locked with Nico's, he felt glad to be alive and in that room with him. “You look great.”

Nico smiled sheepishly and wrapped his hand around Percy's, on his cheek. The patch wasn't there anymore, and the white scar was slowly disappearing. “ _You_ look great.”

“I wasn't the one with a bullet in a shoulder and that almost died on the way home from a robbery.”

Nico chuckled, and his hand moved towards Percy's neck. When his arm wrapped around it in an obvious request, Percy leaned closer. Their lips brushed against each other. “The only thing I could think of, while being there, was the fear of not seeing you again.”

Percy took a deep breath and finally kissed him, sneaking his tongue inside Nico's mouth and inhaling Nico's inebriating scent. When they separated, there was a dumb smile on Percy's face. “I really wish we could have sex right now...”

“Who said we can't?”

“You're still injured and hurting. I don't even... what position could we even try?!” Percy chuckled when Nico wrapped a leg around his waist. “Hey... stop this.”

“You haven't touched me in such a long time,” Nico whispered in Percy's ear. He was slowly dragging his lover down on the bed, and his back touched the mattress. “Touch me now.”

Percy breathed shakily, his hands wrapped around Nico's waist and already tracing his skin under the shirt fabric. He made Nico move on the bed, almost completely laying him down on it, and then he was over his body. While kissing his neck, he untied his pyjama pants slowly.

Nico tangled his fingers in Percy's hair as he felt his legs free. Percy kept biting and kissing his neck, and things got soon feverish.

Since he was struggling to unbuckle Percy's belt with just one hand, the other being blocked against his chest, Percy came to his help and opened his pants under Nico's lustful gaze. The expensive piece of clothing fell to Percy's ankles, and the green-eyed young man spread Nico's legs to wrap them around his waist.

They didn't lose too much time with foreplay. It was true, they hadn't touched in ages, and they were both drunk in love with the idea of finally connecting again. As Percy thrust inside of him with kindness, Nico let the air in his lungs leave his body and threw his head back.

“Percy,” he sighed, the taste of Percy's tongue still inside his mouth, his scent intoxicating him, the sight of his beauty haunting his mind.

“I love you... I love you so much,” Percy cried in pleasure, pounding into Nico like there was no tomorrow. He had just realised how much he had missed being inside of him. As soon as Nico's tight passage had engulfed him, Percy had been reminded of how incredible it felt.

Making love to Nico had never lost his freshness through the years. Every time felt different, perfect, and enormously satisfying.

Nico moaned profoundly when he sensed Percy's hands grabbing his waist under the shirt to keep him put. Percy's hands were the protagonists of Nico's wettest dreams, and they had always been since he knew what a wet dream was. The strong grip they had on him, like they wanted to command but also guide kindly, drove Nico insane every time they had sex.

Nico couldn't imagine a world without Percy's caresses, Percy's touch and warmth, and his fingers brushing inside of him. Percy had been Nico's one and only, since forever, and there wasn't a word to describe how thankful Nico was for having found love at such a young age. So close to him, so deep and true.

When Percy's hips started jerking messily against Nico's, Nico knew they were both close. It seemed like Percy loved those instants before their orgasms more than he loved the actual spike of pleasure that followed it. Maybe, Nico thought, Percy's awareness that Nico's pleasure was provoked by him was the only thing Percy needed to know in his life.

Nico smiled at that sweet thought as he felt Percy spilling inside of him, moaning loudly against his lips. Because that was the sweetest thing he could think of.

Without even noticing, he came and followed Percy down that path of insanity that always made the world perfect for a few seconds.

Eventually, Percy stopped thrusting his hips. He kissed Nico's neck once more, and then his chin, until he reached his lips and connected their mouths.

And the world truly felt perfect for a bit more, that day.

 

\-- ART CORNER --  


[Pixyice](http://pixyice.tumblr.com/post/158804297100/nico-di-angelo-is-a-smooth-criminal) BACK AT IT AGAIN THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserved a nice ending this week.
> 
> Also SMUT IS BACK IN TOWN


	6. Smuggler's Blues

The first time Michael Brandon had met Reyna Arellano, Michael was barely twelve years old. He remembered that day perfectly; even after five years the memory was permanently printed in his head. Her glacial eyes were the things he had noticed in the first place: unreadable, darker than a nightmare, with a glimpse of wisdom crossing them. The girl was beyond smart; she was an absolute genius.

She reminded Michael of his deceased cousin, Annabeth Chase.

When Jason and Reyna had announced their wedding, Michael had been happier than ever. He really liked Jason, too. Being Annabeth's uncle – despite how weird it could sound – Michael already knew who he was. But Jason Grace was a traitor for the Chase family, and he had always been since Michael was a kid. The boy had never had the chance to actually meet him before his encounter with Nico di Angelo.

Nico and Percy had told him a lot of stories about Jason, and each one of them was unbelievable to him. Jason Grace didn't look cruel, though he was. He didn't look unscrupulous, though he didn't lose a second destroying a whole family with a single menace. Jason _surely_ didn't look like he could kill someone, though his aim was impeccable.

Michael considered Jason and Reyna part of his strange family, and he couldn't imagine a world without them anymore.

So, understandably, when all three of them almost lost their lives that morning, he felt a bit... _disappointed_.

Why couldn't their enemies wait for them to finish breakfast? That was really impolite of them. And Nico had always considered important for Michael to keep in mind that they were gentlemen. Michael would have never done such a thing! Interrupting someone's breakfast? A disgrace.

Michael swallowed a portion of his French toast before firing towards the cafe's doors.

“Stay out of this!” Jason yelled at him as he proceeded to kill two of their attackers from under the table. “For fuck's sake!”

Michael rolled his eyes and knelt down to refill his gun. Reyna was busy shooting towards the windows, standing in the middle of the cafe and looking vaguely glorious in her purple dress.

“They're everywhere! How do you think you will handle this without my help?!”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jason grabbed Michael's wrist when the kid tried to stand up again. “I don't want your death on my conscience! And I don't want Nico to skin me alive!”

“He would never-”

“Remember Gloria Marbles?”

“... Okay.”

The screams suddenly stopped in the cafe. The only audible sounds were the customer's cries of fear and the police sirens in the distance. And Reyna's high heels as she approached Jason and Michael under the table.

Reyna knelt down to look at them. “Kids, we're off.”

Jason frowned and reached her, angrily grabbing a cookie from the table and swallowing it whole. “I would have helped you if this fucker here wouldn't have decided to be a hero today!”

“I just want to help,” Michael stated as he stood on his feet. “Honestly. You're all treating me as if I was five years old or something.”

Reyna smashed her palms over the table surface, and even Jason had to freeze at that. She looked murderous. “No. You don't _understand_. You're distracting us when you try to get in the middle of things. Wait for Nico and Percy to give you assignments. When there's an emergency or an unplanned attack, _you stay out of the way._ ”

“But-”

“End of _fucking_ discussion.”

“I'm so tired of this!” Michael yelled, catching the customer's attention and managing to partially distract them from the blood on the floor. “I'm almost eighteen! I want to participate, I want to be taken seriously! When Nico and Percy started doing this, they were in high school. And-”

“Okay, so, we just stated that you're deaf. We're taking you to the doctor, then.” Reyna challenged him to add anything else. “I want silence. And we have to disappear from here.”

Jason frowned, apparently zoning out from that bickering as he turned one of their attackers' head with his labelled shoe. The man stared at him with vacuous eyes from the floor, obviously dead. Jason frowned harder. “I know this guy. I've already seen him.”

Michael huffed a brief chuckle. “Well. You will not see him anymore. Actually, no one will.”

Reyna approached her husband and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at the man herself. “Yeah. You're right. He's not a stranger. Take a picture so that we can make our research at the headquarters.”

“Sure.” Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket and photographed the man on the floor. When he gave a quick look at the photo, he grimaced. “Disgusting.”

“You're not that beautiful yourself,” Michael giggled, patting Jason's head teasingly as he directed towards the exit doors. “Didn't we have to _disappear_?”

Jason and Reyna exchanged an undecipherable look. And when Reyna finally talked, it gave Michael goosebumps. “Don't even dream about the fact that Nico and Percy aren't going to know about your stupid behaviour.”

Michael gulped loudly. He didn't want to admit it, but he genuinely feared Nico and Percy's reaction to that. It wasn't like they were going to hurt him, but their disapproval was going to be worse than a bullet. Especially Percy's disapproval.

That man could start a Cold War and make a person regret every single life choice they ever made in their lives.

“You really have to tell them? I did nothing wrong.”

Reyna dragged him outside the cafe and away from the policemen's sights. “You're disobedient. Impertinent. You won't listen. We have to do something about it, Micky.”

Jason kept an eye on them as he walked silently behind their backs, his phone placed next to his ear as he waited for someone to pick up.

“Bullshit! Nico and Percy raised me to-”

“First of all, they didn't _raise_ you. They're not your parents.”

“Oh, please! Reyna! My father was a drunkard and my mom died even before I could learn her name. They're the closest thing to a family that I've ever had.” Michael stopped walking and unkindly freed his arm from Reyna's grip. He looked beyond mad at her. “You keep saying I don't have to act like they're my parents, though they behave like they are! They dragged me in this hell and expect I do nothing about it! I'm not complaining, okay? I'm just starting to get really tired of this. I feel constantly being stressed about school and grades, and I have to kill people at the same time. They got to decide! Do they want me to be a teenager, or a Mafia assassin?!”

Reyna widened her eyes in shock and took a quick look behind her back before slapping Michael's arm. “Would you shut your _damn mouth_?! Listen, I don't think I'm the person to talk about this with.”

“Percy does everything Nico says. Nico won't listen to me. It's a vicious cycle. There's no way out.”

Reyna rubbed her eyes tiredly before letting a small smile curving her lips. “Okay. This sounds like bad parenting to me, you've got a point. But you have to calm down and think straight. There are reasons you need to step out of the way. You don't have enough experience to participate in _some things_ , and Nico doesn't want you dead. You're not really useful that way. And the reason he wants you to graduate and go to college is... well. Nico wants better opportunities for you than he had for himself when he was your age. He wants to give you the chance to change your life, if you want to.”

“I don't want to.”

“You don't _now_. But maybe someday... When you'll have your own family and someone who loves you... maybe you will want to.”

Michael didn't reply to that. Adults kept repeating that shit to him. He needed a plan B, a safe escape, a good exit, a way to protect that hypothetical family they were all talking about. And he really didn't see a point in doing that. Michael already knew what he wanted to do with his life, and he wanted to be good at it.

But just when that thought was forming in his head, someone's face popped out in his mind. And Michael felt lost. In the fraction of a second, he pictured his life as a Mafia boss. The danger, the murder, the blood and the violence. He pictured that person by his side as all that happened.

And he didn't feel sure anymore about what he wanted for himself, and for that person.

Reyna rose an eyebrow knowingly when she got no answer. She sighed deeply to herself. “As I thought. Use your brain, kiddo.”

She walked past him, making sure the street was safe, and made Jason sign to proceed. Michael didn't even register the movement as he stared at his feet.

Jason closed a phone call and followed Reyna's directions, patting Michael's shoulder as he walked past him. “Hurry up. The car is coming.”

Michael barely managed to nod. His mind suddenly felt so far way from there.

** **

“ _God fucking dammit!_ ”

Percy kicked the chair with so much strength that it banged against the wall and went into pieces.

“Percy.”

“Do not _Percy-_ me! I don't care, I _won't_ care and I'm seriously gonna rip Gaia's heart out of her chest if I manage to find her! With my bare hands!”

Nico licked his lips from where he was sitting on the couch. He nodded pensively. “That's a nice plan, but we need to sit down and think of a more valid one if we want to get her out of the way. Like, for real. A real plan.”

Percy kept pacing back and forth in front of his partner in crime and in life, a hand on his hip and the other on his head. “And that _fucking_ kid who's always where he doesn't have to be!”

“Percy, it's not his fault if Gaia attacked them while they were at the cafe.”

“Oh! Really?! You won't even mention the fact that he wasn't in school? Where he was supposed to be, at nine in the fucking morning?!” Percy stopped pacing and widened his arms at Nico. “So?”

Nico stood up and folded his arms over his chest. “It's Saturday.”

Percy went quiet for a few seconds. He then blinked exactly twice. “There's no school on Saturdays?”

“Not in the United States. No.”

“Damn,” Percy let himself fall on the small couch. “But Reyna said... she said he didn't behave correctly.”

Nico reached a corner of his office and turned the coffee machine on. “I know. He's an ambitious little shit. I wonder who he got that from,” he stated sarcastically. “But you've got a point. I think it's about time we give him some credit. I just wish he would understand why I denied him some missions, though.”

Percy's lips curved in the faintest of the smiles. “He will someday. A day which is really close, I think.”

Nico poured himself some coffee, giving his back to Percy. “Uh? What do you mean?”

“Really? You don't know? The day he will realise he's in love, and he doesn't want his beloved one to get hurt because of him... he will understand. And that day is _really_ close. That's what I mean.”

Nico turned around, an expression of surprise painted on his face. “I get all the _beloved one_ -thing, because that was my point. But... what about that day being close?”

Percy rose an eyebrow at him, looking even more surprised than Nico was. “Are you serious? _You_ of all people didn't notice? The romantic Italian, the love Lover, the diabetic cuddles-seeker, didn't notice.”

“Please, my lord and saviour, illuminate my soul with your wisdom. My eyes are blind.” Nico huffed a brief chuckle and fell on the couch next to Percy, the coffee keeping his hands warm.

Shaking his head in amusement, Percy rolled his eyes. “Harley.”

“ _Oh_. That one.”

Percy widened his arms. “Who else?!”

“How could I know? Maybe you knew something I didn't know.”

“On what planet?”

Nico teasingly shoved Percy's shoulder before curling up against him, looking for cuddles – which he immediately got. “Dumbass. Okay. Now I see your point. Would you kiss me?”

Percy stroked Nico's hair affectionately and wrapped an arm around his body, kissing his temple and being careful not to hurt his shoulder. “There you go.”

“On the lips?”

“No. I'm too mad at Gaia right now. You talked about a plan?”

Nico snorted in annoyance. “You sure know how to ruin a sweet moment.”

“That wasn't a sweet moment. I kicked a chair exactly two minutes ago.”

“Ah, yes,” Nico rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. “Thank you about that. It was a French designer's egg chair. I won a bid for that. I appreciate.”

Percy snorted. “Oh, please. I'm gonna buy a new one.”

“It was one-of-a-kind.”

“Jesus Christ. Where do you even find those? Incredible.”

“Percy, do you ever feel scared of losing me?” Nico asked casually, hiding a portion of his face behind the mug.

Percy hugged him tighter. “Constantly. Why do you ask?”

Nico looked suddenly serious. His eyes were dark. “If you could go back in time... would you chose this type of life for us, again?”

Percy let go of his lover. He stood up, his hands on his hips, and took a deep breath before answering. “What is going on in that little mind of yours? You've been weird lately.”

“Can you answer, please?”

“Why? It's not like we can go back in time. This question is pointless and it's making me nervous.”

Nico placed the mug on the coffee table. He brought his legs on the couch and folded them under his bottom. “Don't be nervous. It's just... we've been talking about Michael for so long, now. About his future, about wanting better options for him. It really sounds like we don't enjoy our lifestyle anymore. We do not want the same things for him.”

Percy looked at the ceiling. “You're talking as if we were his parents. And about our lifestyle... It's stressing. That's it.”

“You're tired of it.”

Percy locked eyes with Nico. “You don't know what's on my mind.”

“Tell me, then.”

“I know it's my fault. All this... I killed our parents, dragged you with me and run away. I proposed we could steal money by tricking people and we became assassins. And Chaos found us, and I said _yes_ to him. I know _I_ took every decision. I know it's _my_ fault. That's what's on my mind.”

Nico frowned in worry. He didn't want Percy to feel miserable and sorry for everything that had happened to their lives. It was heartbreaking to listen to his words. And Percy didn't show the fragile side of his personality very often.

“That is not what I'm saying,” Nico stated. His voice was shaking. “I'm thankful. You gave me a life I couldn't even imagine. You gave me happiness and love and money and safety. I'm not blaming you for anything! I was just wondering... Why don't we just...” He sighed. “Why don't we just get rid of Gaia and put an end to all this? We're just in time.”

Percy looked beyond confused. “... Excuse me?” He widened his mouth. “Like... Retire? Change name, change nation, disappear from everyone's sight? That is what you're saying.”

Nico nodded.

“ _What_...?” Percy chuckled with incredulity. “I thought you wanted the world! I was going to give it to you.” He widened his arms at Nico. “Nico, what _the actual fuck_?!”

“I know. I know, okay?” Nico stood up, teary-eyed. “I used to believe that too! But I don't want the world anymore. I just want you. I want us to be safe. I'm tired, Percy. I've been stuck in a robbery and almost _died without you_. I've never felt this scared!” Nico's voice cracked as he tried to talk without bursting out crying. He was pointing at his own chest. “And I don't know why I'm feeling like this, all of a sudden! Like, _damn_! I was fine just ten minutes ago!”

Nico started crying. His voice reduced to a feeble whisper. “I am so scared... What is happening to me?”

Percy looked at Nico as he fell into pieces in front of him. He hadn't seen that reaction coming; it had been completely unexpected. But it didn't take him long to wake up from the surprise and hug him. “Nico.” He stroked his hair as Nico cried his heart out, clutching Percy's shirt and soaking it with his tears. “Nico, it's fine. You're still traumatized, take a deep breath. I'm gonna give you whatever you want. I promise.”

Nico sniffed loudly, his head resting against Percy's chest. He could hear his heart beating fast. “I'm tired... It's not just the robbery. I'm _really_ tired of everything, Perce.”

“I know. Are you serious about the Enterprises? Are you done?”

“I'm done. Yes.” Nico nodded. “I need to think there is something better waiting for us. We're too young to keep doing this forever. It's emotionally destroying us.”

Percy took a deep breath. “Just Gaia. We have to finish her. Then, we'll stop. We'll just... disappear. And give everyone their life back.”

Nico wiped the tears away from his cheeks and broke the hug to look at Percy in the eyes. “Would you do that for me?”

“Yes. I'd personally freeze hell over for you.”

Nico's lips curved in a sheepish smile. “What about Michael?”

“He's going to college, and his life will be normal again. We'll help him economically and that's it. No more missions for him.”

“Are you sure? He's going to get mad. And he won't understand why.”

“I don't care. That's _our_ decision.” Percy cupped Nico's face and kissed his forehead. “Anything for you. I'm not gonna make any other decision without asking you first. I feel guilty about our past.”

Nico smiled through the tears. “We were so young... Percy, I was happy about the decisions you made for me. I'm not blaming you. But there's still time to change.”

“I'm gonna turn the world upside down if you ask me.”

Nico chuckled. “Thank you. Gravity, though...”

“Do you realise how serious this is, right? We have to literally disappear. Our name can't exist anymore. No one has to be able to find us, or this organisation.”

Nico nodded. “I'm aware. We'll find a way.”

“There's always a way, right?”

“Yes...” Nico chuckled with relief. “Hey, do you think _Mario_ would fit me as a name?”

Percy laughed loudly and hugged Nico again. “Absolutely not!”

“Mh. Okay. I'll think of something different.”

Percy inhaled Nico's scent through his hair. “Yeah. Different...”

** **

“You're seriously out of your mind.”

“Stop it, Sheldon. I am fine.”

Harley sighed in disappointed. Will Solace was monitoring Michael's blood pressure in the infirmary. “You're not fine. You got yourself into troubles. _Again_.”

“What was I supposed to do? Standing still and watch? I could have ordered some popcorns now that you mention it.”

Will chuckled in amusement. “Guys, you should really stay quiet for a while. I can't hear a thing.” He adjusted the stethoscope in his ears. “I'm gonna try again.”

Michael took a deep breath and locked eyes with Harley. Will's stethoscope felt freezing on his arm.

As soon as Will was done and began writing the result on Michael's medical record, Harley felt like he could start scolding his friend again. “You promised me you were going to do what you were told. You lied to me.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Harley! I just killed a man. A _single one_ man. I helped! Why are you all so mad at me?!”

Will rose an eyebrow, impressed. “Where there survivors?”

Michael huffed a brief laugh. “Who the hell do you think Jason and Reyna are? Of course not.”

Harley rose his hands at them and started yelling. “ _By the way_. We're not gossiping about this! I felt sick worried about you, and you don't even _care_!”

Will scratched his forehead casually and directed himself out of the infirmary. It was for the better.

“How fucking dare you saying I don't care!” Michael yelled back, standing up from his chair and pointing his index finger at Harley's chest. “You don't even _freaking_ know! You know nothing about how I feel!”

“Tell me, then! Oh, no, let me guess. You feel so _misunderstood_! Oh, _Harley_! Nico and Percy treat me as if I was a kid! Oh, boo, I wanna cry!”

Michael widened his mouth, feeling the affront running deep in his veins. “So you make fun of my feelings, now! I confide you personal and intimate stuff and you use it against me. Wow. I'm astonished. I thought we were friends!”

Harley rubbed his eyes to hold himself from saying something really mean. “No. You didn't get it. I am worried about you because you told me all those things, and then you get into troubles as if you didn't know what the consequences would be. And without caring about the fact that _I_ would feel so worried about you and... you have no idea of how much! It just sounds like you're ungrateful. And blind. And fucking stupid. I _personally_ asked you to stay out of troubles!”

“Fine! Just stop asking me things, then!” Michael's voice was trembling. “Why would you even ask me things, in the first place?!”

“Because...” Harley interrupted his own sentence. He stared at Michael like a cold fish. “Because I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt or... or worse. I just... I can't.”

Michael didn't reply. He kept glaring at Harley as if he wanted to punch him in the face. But then, his eyes softened. “I know you're worried... but you of all people should trust me.”

“I _do_ trust you. But I'm scared anyway.” Harley sniffed loudly, trying to hide the fact that he really wanted to cry and avoiding eye contact.

Michael was biting his lower lip, his anger suddenly forgotten. “I, uhm... I am sorry?”

Harley finally rose his gaze and looked at Michael in the eyes. “Jeez. Percy was right about you. You're a stubborn piece of shit. And a bit stupid, too.”

Michael frowned. “Percy said... I'm a _what_?!”

Their conversation got interrupted as Will's head popped out in the room. “Sorry, kids. Is Reyna around? I've got her blood analyses' results. Important news at the horizon.”

Harley rose an eyebrow. “Is she gonna die?”

“No.” Will grinned knowingly. “Not really.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is awkward
> 
> How are you guys


	7. I'm Your Pusher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH HERE WE GO

Since the moment the Cousins had made their important decision, Nico looked completely different. They hadn't told anyone yet, but it was evident: Nico's mood had improved considerably and people wondered what was up with him.

Especially Michael, who couldn't figure anything out about his guardian and litem in general. The kid felt confused about life twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week; there wasn't anything new to him.

“I mean it. Something big is going on.”

Harley kept typing on the keyboard. “If you say so.”

“Would you take me seriously? They're planning something. Isn't there a way to find out? You're capable of everything!” Michael shook his friend's shoulder. “C'mon!”

Harley turned to face Michael in annoyance. “Micky, if those two talked about something – _anything_ \- there is absolutely no way to guess what it was.”

“What about security cameras?”

“Nico and Percy's offices don't have any camera precisely to this purpose.” Harley cleared his throat. “And to have sex... I think. Anyway, they projected the building, you dumbass. They're smart.”

Michael snorted loudly and fell against his armchair. The Enterprises' lobby was a desert, that afternoon. “I hate it when you're right...”

“So you always hate me,” Harley chuckled and rose his gaze from the screen, winking at him seconds later.

Michael's face flushed red, his body apparently on fire. What was that reaction about?!

See? Confused.

“Also,” Harley continued, closing his laptop to give his friend all his attention. “Can't you just accept the fact that Nico is happy? He was strangely quiet after the robbery. He looks fine again.”

“Of course, but it freaks me out...” Michael murmured. “I know he's up to something. And it's something horrible the majority of the times.”

“Reyna's pregnancy made everyone happy. That's probably your answer.”

“Yeah,” Michael rolled his eyes. “But that's not the kind of happiness I see in Nico's eyes. They're bloodshot. I just hope he doesn't wanna kill that baby.”

Harley chuckled, but then jumped on his armchair when someone patted his shoulder. The teenagers both turned around and rose their gazes towards a tall, muscular man they had never seen before. His hair was blond and long, tied in a messy bun, and his blue eyes illuminated the whole lobby. When the guy smiled at them, Michael had to hold himself from squeezing his eyes shut: those white teeth had just blinded him.

“Hello, there. I landed in San Francisco an hour ago, but traffic in this city is hell!” The man laughed charmingly. Michael felt like fainting. He had an unfamiliar, sexy accent. “I'm looking for my bosses, Nico and Percy?”

Harley glared at Michael, who was openly drooling from where he was sitting. He had surely noticed his friend checking the guy out.

“Uhm...” Michael began, uncertain. _Those biceps_ was his primary thought. “They're busy with a meeting, but we could call them. Just, you know... who are you?”

Harley kept glaring at them intensely, his arms folded over his chest. Why did he feel like there was corrosive acid in his stomach?

The man laughed again, and Michael knew for sure he was drooling now. “You're right! I apologise,” he offered his hand to Michael to shake it. “I'm Apollo. Nice to meet you.”

“ _Oh_!” Michael jumped standing without noticing Harley's fuming ears and shook his hand. “Yes! We were waiting for you!” He chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks red. “You're, uhm...”

“Your favourite pusher.” Apollo winked. “If you want.”

Michael chuckled a bit forcedly, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Yeah... I _mean_ , no. I don't do drugs but thank you. That was kind of you.”

Apollo smiled at him. His eyes travelled down Michael's body and to his eyes again. “Who are _you_? I don't remember having ever met you. And I would have remembered, believe me.”

Harley's jaw dropped to the floor.

“Michael,” he cleared his throat. “And he's Sheldon, our hacker and personal nerd.” He chuckled, eyeing Harley and waiting for him to say something.

It didn't happen.

Apollo was nodding in understanding and smiling at Michael. It was like Harley didn't even exist. “Amazing. I've heard of you, now that I think about it. I'm really disappointed I never had the chance to meet the famous _Micky_ everyone was talking about...” He licked his lips, never tearing his eyes off Michael.

“He's seventeen.” Harley stated, deadpan.

Apollo rose an eyebrow and finally gave Harley a bit of attention. “Oh, nice. I didn't ask but... okay.” He chuckled.

Michael cleared his throat. He wished the ground could split in half and swallow him. “Anyway. We can bring you upstairs, so that you can talk with the Cousins and maybe Reyna and Jason, too.”

Apollo's eyes illuminated. “There is Reyna, too! Amazing. I've missed her. Though, I think she doesn't miss me at all!” He laughed at a joke Michael and Harley didn't get. “All right. Show me the way, Micky.”

Michael looked at Apollo with widened, uncertain eyes. He was aware of Harley glaring at him, but the guy was being nice and polite! What was he supposed to do, then? “Uhm, sure... Harley and I can-”

“I can't come. I'm busy.” Harley sentenced, opening his laptop again and burying himself in the armchair. Michael couldn't even see his face anymore.

“But-”

“Just go.” Harley grumbled.

“Oh, Micky! Leave your friend _alone_. I think he's got stuff to do, right?” Apollo smiled cordially. He just couldn't look away the boy's figure.

Harley glared at the blond from over the screen, and a knot formed in his stomach. That guy was openly declaring war to him. And Harley decided he needed to fight that battle. “Actually...” He closed the laptop again and stood up. “I think I could use a little break.”

Apollo turned to face him, his smile never fading. “Weren't you busy?”

“I'm always busy. But a concentrated mind needs a break at least every eighty minutes, or it loses the capacity to focus. It is more productive to take several small breaks than to take none.”

“Wow. It sounds like you're reading from an encyclopedia.”

“Photographic memory. I remember almost everything I read, even if for a few seconds. Are you one who reads a lot or studies? You look in your college years.”

Apollo smiled wider. “I don't really have the time for those intellectual things. I don't read that much.”

Harley's eyes were glacial. “I could tell.”

“Uhm,” Michael, who had been looking at them as if he was following a tennis match, felt like standing in front of a car accident and couldn't do anything about it. “Sheldon...”

Apollo laughed and placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. “Oh, no, please. He's getting territorial. I understand. Let him do his thing.”

Harley grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and placed it against his chest, holding it with both his hands. “Can we just go? I don't have too much time to lose.”

“You're always busy, right?” Apollo winked in amusement.

Harley sighed deeply, quietly, and for a long time. He didn't answer.

Michael took that silence as a green light. “... Okay, let's go. The elevator is on the left.”

Apollo nodded and let Michael show him the way. Before following the kid, though, he quickly turned around to smile at Harley once more. “Oh, don't worry,” he whispered, “he's got nothing on his mind but you.” He winked one last time and directed towards Michael, who was already close to the elevator on the other side of the lobby.

Harley stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then, he faintly smiled to himself and followed them.

** **

“Oh. My. _God_!”

Percy suddenly dropped the folder in his hands and directed towards the conference room's doors. He slammed them open and engulfed Apollo in the hugest of the hugs.

Apollo laughed gaily and hugged Percy back. “Jackson! Long time no see!”

Percy's eyes were shining as he withdrew to look at him. He was a bit taller than Apollo. “Jesus! How long has it passed since the last time we saw?!”

“You bought pot from me in high school,” Apollo winked.

“Goddamn,” Percy murmured. “I'm so happy to see you.”

“Me too, boss. All these years working for you from a long distance have been delirious and amazing. I owe you everything.”

“Don't even mention it.” Percy patted his shoulders with both his hands. “Where's Neeks? I guess he can't wait to see you as well.”

“Right behind you. And yes, you're right,” Nico smiled as Percy stepped back to let him hug Apollo as well. “Hey, Sunshine!”

“Little Angel!” Apollo looked beyond happy. “You're even more beautiful than I remembered,” he whistled loudly. “Lucky Percy.”

Nico and Percy both laughed.

Harley, who had been assisting to that little show for a couple of minutes now, felt the blood boiling in his veins. _Why the hell_ hadn't Percy killed Apollo on the spot for touching Nico and saying that he was beautiful?! What was happening to the world? _Little Angel_?!

“So...” Apollo clapped his hands. “You called. I came. Here I am. I didn't come from Europe for nothing.”

Percy nodded, his lips curved in a smile, but his eyes serious again. “Yeah. We need to have a long chat about business and we couldn't do it on the phone. You have to update me. I feel safer doing it here.”

“You're the boss, Jackson.”

Nico rose and eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest with an amused grin on his face.

Huffing a brief chuckle, Apollo corrected his statement. “You and Little Angel, of course.”

Nico winked. “Good boy. Let's go inside.”

The blond and the Italian entered the conference room and just when Michael and Harley were about to step inside, Percy turned around and his hands flew to both their faces.

“Nu-uh.”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and slapped Percy's hand away. Percy's palm had almost broken his nose. “Jeez! Why not?!”

Harley was adjusting his glasses.

“Because _no_. Go back to whatever you two were doing,” Percy took a brief pause. “And remember not to eavesdrop from the security room. I will know if you do.” He warned them silently for another five seconds before raising an eyebrow and following Nico and Apollo inside the conference room.

When the door closed against Michael and Harley's faces, every sound of chatter coming from the inside suddenly interrupted.

Damn soundproof rooms. Michael hated them.

He snorted loudly, his shoulders raising and falling in the gesture. “What now? This pisses me off to death. They act like I never killed someone.”

Harley cleared his throat at those words. “Yes, please. Stop reminding me that.”

Michael's lips slowly curved in a knowing grin. “Pub and tequila?”

“... At five in the afternoon? Of fucking course.”

** **

Percy rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned his elbows on the crystal table surface. “C'mon, Rey. Just say it.”

Reyna fell against her backrest on the other side of the table. “You know I don't like to say it.”

“Do it.” Percy widened his arms at her. “You want me to implore?”

“Okay. But do not get mad at me.”

“C'mon. I don't have the whole night.”

Reyna pursed her lips in disappointment and then straightened her back. She crossed her fingers over the table. “Percy, _I told you so_.”

“That's it.” Percy snorted loudly and rubbed his eyes again. “ _God fucking dammit_!”

Apollo, who was sitting on Percy's left, widened his mouth in shock. “Guys, what did you expect?! I did exactly what you told me!”

Percy shook his head slowly, staring at the ceiling. “Sunshine, you know that I like you. But I'm trying really hard not to kill you right now. You've been stupid. So, _so_ stupid. We never told you to poison that supply, or _any_ supply. Why the fuck did you take that initiative?!”

“Well,” Apollo huffed a sarcastic chuckle. “I thought you trusted me after years of this. I knew those kilograms of cocaine were going to end into Gaia's supporters' hands. I managed to get rid of _thirteen_ people with that cocaine.”

“Yeah, and how many other innocents?! You never use that fucking brain of yours.” Percy hissed, still glaring at the ceiling. His hands were hitching in the effort of not pulling his Beretta out.

“Like you care about innocents.”

“Okay, I don't. But what about the fact that Gaia is even more ferocious, now?!” Percy slammed his fists on the table surface, finally locking eyes with the Greek. “We had other plans! You fucked them up! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Nico casually stroked Percy's shoulder. If that hand had belonged to anyone else but Nico, that person would have died on the spot. “Percy, do not break the table. It cost thousands of dollars.”

“Screw the table!” Percy barked, never tearing his eyes off of Apollo. “What am I supposed to do now? You tell me. We got Gaia even more mad. You turned our plans upside down. Plans we had been working on for months, now. We cannot use them anymore, 'cause Gaia's goons moved to other headquarters and disappeared from where they were. We don't even know where to get them anymore.”

Apollo gulped loudly. “Do not pretend it's all my fault. I'm a little pawn in this game, and I can not cause so much damage. I think... I think _someone_ told them to move.”

“ _Shut up_. You see, that is the problem.” Percy pointed a finger against the table. “Underestimating the consequences of a single action can lead to big troubles. Why do you think it takes us ages to organise a good plan?” Percy's finger moved to his temple. “Brain, Apollo. Use it.”

Nico casually opened his jacket and pulled a Shuriken out.

Apollo's eyes fixed on the small blade. He looked beyond terrified. “G-guys, c'mon. Let's talk this out.”

Nico checked his teeth in the reflection of his favourite weapon. He then casually rose an eyebrow at Apollo. “We're talking, Sunshine.” The Shuriken disappeared in the internal pocket of his jacket again.

“But... I know you, guys. That was a warning or something?” he pointed at Nico's jacket with a shaky hand. “Are you trying to scare me to death?! I got it. It was a huge mistake. I can redeem myself! Give me another chance!” Apollo was sweating.

Percy stood up and adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. “Another chance is everything you have left. Do not fuck it up.”

Apollo finally let go of the air in his lungs. “Thank you. I'd do anything.”

“Sure you would,” Percy chuckled distractedly, proceeding to wear his dark blue jacket. “You have no choice. You're gonna stay here until Nico and I decide otherwise. That's it. Meeting's over.”

Reyna snorted with pure sarcasm as she stood up and opened the door before anyone else could have done it for her. She simply hated the fact that being pregnant made everyone think she couldn't open a fucking door. “You're gonna regret it, Percy. You know what I think about this one.”

Percy locked eyes with her. “Reyna. Please. Not now.”

Reyna glared at Apollo and then nodded. “You're the boss.”

Apollo glared back at her. “Arellano, why don't you just forget about the past? Holding grudges isn't healthy for the baby.”

“Shut the hell up.”

Reyna left the room, Jason in tow, and soon everyone started getting up from their chairs. Nico was the only one sitting by the time Apollo had left the room.

“We should listen to her.”

“We do,” Percy stated, turning around and staring at the huge map of the United States. He then pulled a remote out of his pocket and proceeded to turn the conference room's cameras off. “And I'm really mad, at the moment. You'd better get rid of those pants quickly.”

Nico didn't look impressed from his chair. He folded his arms over his chest. “You cannot fuck me every time you feel upset.”

“Of course I can,” Percy directed to a corner of the room and started closing the curtains. “Clothes off, Nico. C'mon.”

“You're so romantic.” Nico rolled his eyes and stood up, locking the door and letting Percy closing the last curtain.

Foreplay hadn't even been mentioned by the time Percy had Nico bent on the table, the Italian's stomach pressed against the cold surface as Percy pushed into him. Percy's left hand was on Nico's shoulder, the other on Nico's hip to keep him put. Percy slammed inside Nico one time, a second, a third and soon he was setting a wild pace.

Nico hissed for the intrusion, his eyes closed and his hands trying to get a hold of anything on the table. His nails screeched on the surface.

Percy moaned obscenely and both his hands were on Nico's hips, trying to drag him impossibly closer as he kept slamming in and out. Nico managed to arch his back and lean on his elbows as Percy fucked him rhythmically, not giving him the time to catch his breath.

“Perce,” he huffed, his golden necklace swinging and hitting the crystal surface with their movements. “Slow down.”

Percy groaned in disappointment, but did how he was told. His pace was still quick and rhythmic, but Nico didn't feel like his ass was on fire, at least.

“Thank you,” Nico moaned and chuckled at the same time, letting Percy fucking him harder and deeper seconds later. “... Nevermind.”

Percy tried to laugh as his fingers left burning marks on Nico's hips, but the sound that escaped his mouth was a loud moan. “ _Ah_ , fuck.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Nico rested his head on the table and panted furiously. Percy's hips kept slamming against his ass, making it sound like Nico was being spanked.

“You close?” Percy breathed out. The warmth engulfing him felt like paradise, and Nico was tightening purposely around him. _Pleasure_ was the only thing Percy had in mind. Pleasure, and Nico. “Baby,” he huffed again.

“Yeah”, Nico nodded furiously, his eyes shut as he concentrated on the effort of making it last. He failed. “ _Percy._ ”

Percy grinned, his left hand travelling to Nico's head and grabbing his hair slightly. “C'mon,” he moaned.

Nico could feel Percy's fingers massaging his scalp and pulling his hair at the same time, and there was nothing he could do to resist anymore. He came without being touched, spilling his cum on the floor and on his thighs. “ _Fuck_...”

“ _Oh_ , yes,” Percy pulled Nico's hair once more, with renewed strength. “ _Yes, yes_. Can you feel it?” He kept slamming into Nico and quickened his pace. He was coming.

Nico smiled against the table surface. “Warm.” He was still panting.

“ _Mmh_ ,” Percy's rhythm slackened. “Yes. Warm.”

He delivered a last, deep thrust before pulling out. His come was dripping out of Nico by the time his dick left his entrance.

Percy chuckled and inserted two fingers inside of him, chuckling even harder when he looked at his hand now covered in cum. “You probably need a shower.”

“You probably need to piss off.” Nico chuckled back, straightening his back and finding it difficult to stand without feeling any pain. “You broke me, you sick bastard.”

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, kissing his neck as the Italian tried to button his shirt. Percy's hands were caressing his chest, vanishing his efforts. “You're so sexy,” he whispered in Nico's ear.

Nico bit his lower lip and smiled, slapping Percy's hands away from his nipples and finally managing to button his shirt. “You'd better find something to eat. Quick.”

“You know what? I think you deserve anything you want.”

Nico laughed and turned around. “I've heard this many times already.”

“Have I ever disappointed you? Didn't you get anything you ever wanted?” Percy's index finger traced the line of Nico's cheek with affection. The scar was a faint memory.

Nico felt fuzzy inside. How did Percy manage to make him blush after years of being together? He felt like a thirteen year old dealing with his first crush. “Yes. I did get anything I ever wanted,” he whispered as Percy brushed his lips against his. “And more.”

Percy left a sweet kiss on his nose. “Love you.”

Nico closed his eyes and let Percy hug him.

Hell looked like a wonderful place if Percy was there.

** **

“More,” Michael slammed his tiny glass on the counter. “Jerry, _more more more_.”

The barman called Jerry rose an eyebrow at him and filled his glass with tequila. “I shouldn't be serving you alcohol, kids.”

“Yeah but the Cousins bought the whole fucking building and you owe them your liquor license, so shut the hell up and _more_.” Michael stated, staring at his glass being filled out with bloodshot eyes. “ _Yes_.”

“They also corrupted the whole ATF department, so it's not like we have to worry about anything.” Harley added, shrugging it off as he emptied his own glass.

Michael giggled uncontrollably. “Oh yeah. That, too. He's so smart... he remembers about the tiniest shit. Can you believe it, Jerry?” He pointed his glass at Harley. “This kid here. He's a genius.”

Harley shrugged. “Kind of.”

Jerry chuckled and shook his head. “Okay guys. I've got other customers. I'm just-”

“Leave the bottle.” Michael ordered.

Jerry sighed and rose an eyebrow, leaving the bottle on the counter. “Do not drive, guys. See you in a while.”

As the barman directed towards a couple of women on the other side of the pub, Harley grabbed the bottle and filled their glasses. They were sitting in a dark corner, out of anyone's sight. Michael feared prying eyes.

“ _Do not drive guys_ ,” Michael repeated. “Does he think we're stupid?”

Harley chuckled and played with his glass when he emptied it again. “He's just worried about drunk teenagers.”

Michael snorted and rested his head on Harley's shoulder. “I'm hungry.”

“Yeah. Eating something could be a good idea at this point,” Harley smiled faintly, taking a look down and meeting Michael's eyes. They were so close. “I never noticed your eyes are almost green.”

“They're not,” Michael frowned. “It's the lighting. They're brown.”

“I think they're dark green,” Harley stated. “Look at mine. Mine are brown.”

“I can't see shit with those glasses in the way.” Michael giggled.

Harley rolled his eyes, but put his glasses on the counter. “I see through them. How can you not? See. Brown.”

Michael straightened his back and leaned forward. Their noses touched for a brief second, but they didn't mention it. He locked eyes with Harley and stared directly into them. “Brown.”

“Told you. Your eyes are dark green, believe me.”

Michael smiled. His gaze was slowly falling towards Harley's soft lips. “Harley...”

Harley gulped loudly. He felt Michael's warm breath against his face. “Yes?”

“Harley...” Michael whispered again against his friend's face. His eyelids were closing. “You know...”

Harley's heart was about explode. “I know?” he asked, lowering his voice, too.

“I wanted to ask... This morning, when Apollo flirted with me... were you jealous?”

Harley closed his eyes. Michael was getting closer and closer, and he couldn't handle it anymore. “Yes.”

Michael cupped his neck, and Harley was about to die. “You dumbass...” he smiled and whispered, finally connecting their breaths.

The next thing they heard was a gunshot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tgif
> 
> BY THE WAY do you like Pixyice's art for this fic?! Isn't it amazing?! Cause I am in love.


	8. Warning Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my phone  
> I hate my life

“ _Michael_!”

“For fuck's sake, _get down_!”

Harley grabbed Michael's ankle and tried to drag him down with him behind the counter. “Please! You're drunk, _Michael_ -”

Michael screamed with anger and fired towards the men who had just broken in, managing to kill two of them. The bastards' faces were covered with masks, but they sure could see perfectly. Michael had almost been shot at at least a hundred of times, already. Luckily for him, it was Percy who had given him shooting lessons. And Percy Jackson was the best at it.

Michael shot another man and finally knelt down. The pub had gone suddenly quiet, except for a few customers who were crying in panic or for the pain. He didn't care. Those masked men were there for _him;_ there was no doubt of it.

“Michael, if you shoot-”

Michael hissed in pure fury as his stream of thoughts got brutally interrupted. He grabbed Harley's collar shirt, slamming his back against the counter as they both panted rhythmically.

“Do you think I haven't enough problems without you getting in the way and trying to get yourself killed?! My _fucking_ God, Sheldon! Just hide and _wait_ when something like this happens! And stop calling my freaking name in front of unknown people! I thought you were smart!”

Harley gasped and stared at him with widened eyes, in complete shock. Michael's shirt was stained in blood, and Harley was _so afraid_ it could have been Michael's. His friend's hand was shaking, the grip on the revolver looking precarious.

“I... I...” Harley muttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. His eyes were getting wet as he grabbed Michael's wrist. “You... you... are _you_ hurt?”

Michael's breath was out of control. He stopped glaring at him, and his gaze softened. “No.”

Harley started crying silently. He was in shock, but it wasn't for the gunfight. He had just realised that Michael could have been dead by that moment, thanks to him. He had helped those men identifying him. “Sorry...” he whispered, a hiccup escaping his lips when he tried to take a deep breath and calm down.

Michael's lips slowly curved in a faint smile. He locked eyes with Harley, his grip on the kid's shirt tightening. He dragged Harley closer, and pressed their lips together with strength.

When Michael let go of Harley's shirt and their mouths separated with a wet sound, Harley stumbled back and hit the counter with his back. He brushed his fingers on his lips and said nothing.

Michael was giggling as he tried to steady his heavy breathing. He didn't need to lose concentration, but Harley worked as a walking distraction for him. “You fucking dumbass.”

“You just... you killed someone and then you kissed me.”

“You're perceptive. I-” Michael interrupted his sentence and covered Harley's mouth with a hand. “ _Shush_.”

Harley nodded frantically, Michael's hand moving in the gesture. Michael had _kissed_ him. He didn't care about anything else.

“I heard a car screeching outside,” Michael whispered. “And there's still someone in here.”

Harley's senses tensed. He could hear car doors closing and a familiar sound of steps approaching the entrance. He really wanted to smile, but Michael's hand was still on his mouth, pressing against his lips.

The pub's doors both violently bumped against the wall as someone kicked them open. Harley heard a sound of gun loading.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. What the bloody _fuck_ is going on here?”

Harley couldn't repress his happiness anymore. Michael had kissed him. _Perseus Jackson was there_. What a wonderful world.

“I cannot even watch _Narcos_ in peace,” Nico added, and a man gasped in the distance, his body dropping on the floor.

Harley was sure he could have had seen a Shuriken flying in the air if it just wasn't for the counter blocking the view.

In an instant, round two of the fusillade started. But Michael didn't get himself involved, this time. He had learnt his lesson at the café with Jason and Reyna, and he didn't want to scare Harley more than it was necessary. Also: it wasn't like Nico and Percy needed any help.

When bullets started hitting glasses and bottles on the counter, Michael dragged Harley against his chest and curled up against the counter. He perfectly knew the thing was bulletproofed: Nico and Percy owned the building, after all.

Harley gripped Michael's shirt like his life depended on it – which wasn't a metaphor – and hid his face in the crook between Michael's neck and collarbone. A hand flew to his head, and in a second Michael was stroking his hair affectionately.

“It's all right,” Michael whispered into Harley's ear. “But I think you need new glasses.”

Harley frowned at that, raising his face from Michael's neck. He took a look at the floor between the sink and their bodies, squinting his eyes, and noticed his glasses completely destroyed at their feet. “Crap!”

Michael laughed, and the gunfight suddenly interrupted.

The kids could hear Percy sighing in annoyance and pacing back and forth the pub, checking every body to make sure Gaia's men were all dead. He kept stepping on glass, provoking a loud noise which echoed in the whole room.

“Why does she keep doing this?” Percy asked, shooting at a man who was trying to crawl towards the exit doors. “Like she doesn't know we're gonna kill every single sniper she sends after us.”

Nico grabbed a Shuriken Kunai from the floor. “I think she's a masochist.”

“Mh-mh,” Percy nodded as he agreed. “Anyway. Where are Romeo and Juliet? Come out, you fuckers. It's safe now.”

Michael licked his lips and slowly raised from the floor, Harley's hand in his. They both emerged from behind the counter and climbed over it, trying not to cut themselves with pieces of glass and various materials. The pub was completely demolished.

“Jerry?” Michael asked casually.

Percy shrugged and pointed at a body which was laying lifeless under a table. “I'm afraid he's meeting God at the moment.”

“Or Satan,” Nico murmured, giggling to himself.

Michael sighed in disappointment and shook his head. “A great barman. What a loss.”

Harley, who was arm in arm with Michael, frowned in sadness. “That's a shame.”

Nico rose an eyebrow at them as they approached. His eyes fell on their tangled hands. “Are you two all right?”

“Yes,” Michael's cheeks flushed red when he noticed Nico's knowing gaze. “His glasses are broken... and... and he can't see shit, you know. I'm leading him outside.”

Nico's eyebrow rose even higher as his smile widened. “Sure. Obviously. He looks completely lost.”

“Guys, I'm not deaf. I am here. Do not talk about me in third person.” Harley snorted in annoyance. “Also, I'm not blind. I can see the door. Thank you very much.”

Percy sighed again. He looked beyond bored, that day. “Juliet, are you done complaining? We have to go to the office. There's stuff we need to talk about.”

Harley let go of Michael's arm and frowned in deep disappointment, pointing at his chest. “What? Why _am I_ Juliet?!”

Michael giggled; Nico rolled his eyes.

“You beg to differ?” Percy asked casually. He looked amused.

“I'm a _man_! I'm Romeo!”

“So who's Juliet?” Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well! I'm... I don't- I _mean_ ,” Harley stuttered, his heart beating fast for the embarrassment. “We're _not_ Romeo and Juliet! We...”

“Romeo and Mercutio? I'm sure they fucked at least once. I read it somewhere, in the book.”

Harley literally paled, speechless.

“Percy, can we please get over this? That's why you never passed English literature class in high school,” Nico rolled his eyes again and chuckled, directing towards the exit doors. “You're such a child.”

“I never passed 'cause we quit.”

“Whatever. Can we go?”

Percy winked at him seductively. “Your wish is my command.”

The small group exited the pub; Nico and Percy hand in hand, the police sirens echoing in the background.

It looked like a romantic night.

** **

“How did you two know I was at the pub, by the way?”

Michael grabbed another handful of potato chips from the bowl on the coffee table before falling against the armchair.

Nico ignored the question and kept typing on his laptop, his legs tangled with Percy's on the couch.

Percy shrugged. “I had Harley to activate a motion detector in your Smith&Wesson. It's gonna tell me where you are whenever you start shooting.” He casually showed his phone to Michael. “The genius programmed an app for that.”

Michael's jaw dropped as he straightened his back. “ _What_?! That motherfucker!”

“I bet on my ass he tried to warn you. Didn't he?” Percy's eyes were sparkling in a knowing way.

Michael took a deep breath before falling against the armchair again. “ _Jesus Christ_.”

“I made him promise not to tell you directly. Do not get mad at him.”

“You people should stop doing stuff behind my back. This is deeply outrageous!” Michael mumbled, filling his mouth of chips and burying his frustration in food.

“I threatened to kill him. Put your blame on me,” Percy huffed a brief chuckle and caressed Nico's hair to keep his hands busy.

“You did _what_?!” Michael's head jerked towards Percy. He had blanched a bit. “You... _Would you do that_?!”

Nico shook his head in annoyance and kicked Percy in the ribs. “Piece of shit,” he murmured.

Percy laughed loudly at that, trying to get closer to Nico and kiss him. “No, Micky. Damn... you believe everything I say.” He sighed deeply, directing his attention to another target. “Neeks?”

“Working.”

Percy's lips curved in a mischievous grin. He sneaked a hand under Nico's shirt. “Neeks.”

Michael frowned to himself. “But... would you ever kill him? For any reason?”

Percy snorted in resignation when he got zero response from his lover. He fell against the backrest and looked at Michael, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Kill Harley?” Michael widened his arms, stating the obvious. “Are you even listening or does an erection block your thoughts?”

Nico tried to repress a laugh, pretending not to be listening.

Percy glared at him quickly before answering Michael. “I would kill anyone if they do something stupid that I don't like.”

“So why is Nico still alive?” Michael folded his arms over his chest, sarcasm filling his voice.

“Because he sleeps in my bed.”

Nico kicked Percy's ribs again. “Don't be so sure about that, tonight.”

“The point is,” Percy rolled his eyes. “You're safe until you do something wrong. Harley's a hard worker. He will get far in life.”

Michael's eyebrows both rose. “So you won't kill him.”

“ _Jesus_! Why should I kill your Romeo? You're stressing me out.”

Michael's cheeks flushed red in an instant. “He's not my Romeo. Stop saying that.” His heart was beating fast. He feared Percy and Nico's opinion about the whole situation. “I mean... we just kissed. Not a big deal, right?”

A heavy silence fell between them in the living room, the only audible sounds coming from the TV. Percy and Nico's heads both turned towards Michael. Nico wasn't typing anymore.

He sarcastically smiled at the boy, instead. “About _goddamn_ time.”

Michael frowned. “What do you mean?”

Percy looked at the ceiling and tried to hold himself from slapping his own face.

“You know what? Nevermind. Go to bed. You have school, tomorrow.” Nico stated, waving a hand at him. “Shoo.”

Michael kept frowning, but did how he was told.

He texted Harley before going to bed.

[ _Need a ride tomorrow? Same time, same place?_ ]

The answer came about ten seconds later.

[ _Sure. Can't wait to seriously talk to you. Really need to._ ]

Biting his lower lip, Michael wished he could pick him up immediately.

** **

The room was weirdly quiet. At the oval table Nico and Percy sat in complete hush, waiting for a word coming from Reyna or Jason's mouths.

Nothing happened for at least five full minutes.

Reyna was caressing the gentle curve of her belly, a frown crossing her face as she stared deeply into nothing. She didn't look focused on anything in particular.

Being the nervous person he was, Jason had to break that ridiculous silence at some point. He took a deep breath and covered his mouth, laying closer to the table surface and looking at Percy on the other side of the room.

“I think... I think I didn't fully get it.”

Percy rose an eyebrow. “You didn't get what?”

“The thing you just said.”

“Which part?”

“The part that...” Jason snorted loudly and widened his arms. “ _God_ , Percy! The part that you're gonna _retire_. It's insane! Are you going to tell everyone, or will you just disappear?!”

Percy shrugged. “Of course we're gonna tell everyone. We're making an announcement to the staff after this Gaia-thing will be over. We're not gonna leave you buried in shit. Nico and I are gentlemen.”

“Yeah. I know. You've been saying that for years. But... retire? Why?” Jason's eyes wandered over Percy's figure, trying to give a sense to what was happening.

“There's no need to tell you _why_. Nico and I decided so and we're not gonna change our minds. Now... the reason we told you two is that we need to organise a new plan. Against Gaia. And no one else has to know about it.”

Reyna nodded slowly, her eyes still looking vacuous and zoned out. When she finally rose her head to look at Percy, she was smiling. “The spy.”

Nico frowned. “Which spy?”

“Yeah,” Percy sighed deeply. “Exactly that. Nico... there's someone selling our asses in this building, in this very moment, and I don't know who _he_ or _she_ is. Jason and Reyna are the only people I trust. We have to face the enemy on our own, this time.”

Nico blinked exactly twice before going nuts. “ _What_?!” He stood up, widening his arms at Percy. “When the hell were you going to tell _me_?! You told Reyna first?!”

Percy's eyebrows rose as he folded his arms. “No. I never told her _first_. She came to that conclusion all alone. I told exactly _no one_.”

Nico looked like a fish out of water. He opened his mouth and tried to find a clever reply, but then decided to go back to his chair and sit. He crossed his legs, breathing deeply. “Fine. Well... not _so_ fine, but okay. I bet on my ass you have an idea, already.”

“You know me so well.” Percy's lips curved in a dangerous smirk. “Not only I have an idea to get rid of Gaia's spy... But the spy will take us to Gaia.”

“I wish I lived in that perfect world you live in, Jackson.” Reyna chuckled, shaking her head. “And what do you-”

“Wait a minute.” Jason interrupted his wife's question. “You have no idea of who the spy is? Really? Not even one?” He locked eyes with Percy.

“No. I really don't. I thought that Thalia maybe...”

Nico rolled his eyes. “ _Please_. She barely knows what's going on in here. No. She can't be the spy.”

“Remember that spies are clever. Good actors. Amazing performers.” Jason licked his lips. “But... yeah. She doesn't even attend meetings.”

“There are different ways to get to know things in here. Attending meetings isn't necessary, if you're in touch with the right person.” Reyna pointed her finger at the table. “I'm saying... I don't know if Thalia is involved. But... we probably have more than _one_ spy in here. And I'm not really sure about the fact that both of them know what they're actually doing.”

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned closer. “Meaning?”

“Meaning that... I think Gaia's spy isn't actively involved in our meetings. But they talk to someone who _is_ attending the meetings. And they tell them everything.”

“Without knowing they're working for a spy?” Percy asked, sceptical.

“That's exactly what I'm saying.”

Percy snorted. “You put a lot of thinking in this.”

“It's been on my mind for a while, now.” She smirked knowingly. But her smile faded seconds later. “I also think...” She took a pause, never finishing her sentence.

“Yes?” Nico and Percy both encouraged the woman.

Reyna sighed deeply before raising her gaze towards Percy and Nico. “Listen. I could be wrong. But... Maybe it's Michael. He's telling someone _everything_ that happens in here. And he's completely oblivious to what he's doing. I mean... He's not really dense, isn't he? He lives with you. He's got access to things _Jason and I_ don't know.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “My favourite position, maybe. Please... No. We do not talk about work at home.”

Percy rose an eyebrow at him. “Well. That's not completely true.”

“What are you two insinuating?! Michael would _never_ -”

“ _I know_.” Percy caressed Nico's shoulder carefully. “I know. He doesn't realise. It's not his fault. But Reyna's got a point. He could be a piece of this puzzle.”

“But who is it that talks with Michael so frequently to know _exactly_ everything that's going on in here?!” Jason blurted, getting their attention immediately.

Reyna stared at her husband for an uncountable amount of seconds before closing her mouth in realisation. She slowly closed her eyes, too. “Oh, _no_.”

Percy frowned, turning towards Reyna. “What?”

Nico was looking at the table with vacuous eyes. “No... It makes no sense.”

Percy turned towards Nico. He didn't follow. “Can someone tell me _what_?!”

Jason took a long, deep breath before answering Percy's doubts. “Harley Sheldon. That's your _what_.”

Percy held his breath. “Impossible.”

“How do you know?” Jason asked, sceptical.

“Because he came directly to me when he started suspecting we had a spy between us.”

“ _What_?!” Both Reyna and Nico blurted.

“Harley knows?!” Nico continued, giving voice to Reyna's thoughts as well.

Percy pursed his lips and crossed his hands over the table. “Yes. That's why it's impossible. Michael and him-”

“Even Michael knows. That's simply perfect...” Reyna murmured.

“Michael and him came to me to talk about it. I had a private conversation with Harley.” Percy stated, finishing his sentence.

Jason was frowning and playing with a sheet of paper he had in front him. “Maybe Harley did it on purpose. Being the one telling the boss... you would never suspect of him. Which you're not, in fact.”

Reyna snorted loudly. “ _Please_. One has to be contorted and generously clever to come up with that psychological game.”

When no one replied to those words, she realised what she had just said.

“... Oh. God. It's Harley.”

** **

Michael giggled as he kicked the door closed and threw the car keys in a bowl near the entrance. “And have you seen his face while she said that?! _Jesus_. Those are reasons to live for.”

Harley laughed loudly and let his shoulder-bag fall on the carpet. He sprawled on the couch and kept smiling. “I hate the fact that I couldn't take a picture of that.”

“Couldn't agree more.” Michael sat on the couch next to his friend. His smile was slowly fading as his mind was being occupied by other intrusive thoughts. Harley was _so close_ that he had to take a deep breath. “Sheldon...”

Harley's back straightened against the backrest. He was smiling faintly, but noticed a certain seriousness in Michael's tone of voice. “Yeah?”

“Yesterday night... When I texted you. You said you wanted to talk to me? We never got an occasion at school... So...”

Harley's cheeks flushed red. He nodded. “Yes. I wanted to talk in the car but it didn't seem really appropriate.”

“What about?” Michael licked his lips. His heart was racing in his chest.

“Well...” Harley placed his glasses on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes tiredly, before snorting in amusement and looking at Michael again. “Can't you guess?”

Michael's lips slowly curved in a genuine smile as he locked eyes with his friend. Harley looked adorable when he was embarrassed. “I have an idea. Is it about what happened at the pub?”

Harley nodded. “Yeah... The fact is that... Were you drunk, or-”

Michael didn't give Harley the time to form a proper sentence. He cupped his face and kissed him fiercely, pushing him back against the couch and devouring his lips like his life depended on it. Harley was moaning in both pleasure and surprise, grabbing Michael's shoulders to hold himself from fainting.

Their lips separated with a wet sound. Michael didn't give Harley enough time to finish their conversation, because his lips were on his one more time and they were kissing again. Harley closed his eyes and dragged the kid down on the couch, his tongue battling with Michael's and trying to reach as deep as possible.

Michael's hands sneaked under Harley's shirt, his warm and soft fingers caressing Harley's sides and torso as Harley tangled his own fingers in Michael's hair.

As Michael climbed over him a bit more, Harley's eyes snapped open. Either Michael had a gun hiding in his pants, or...

Harley's hands flew to Michael's shoulders, and he forcedly separated their lips. “Micky.”

“Yeah?” Michael huffed, seeming really disappointed for that brutal interruption.

“I-I know t-that...” Harley took a deep breath. He didn't want to stutter in front of him. “I know that you've been with many girls... and boys,” he blushed heavily. “But I haven't. And-”

Michael pecked his lips with a smile. “I know. So? Do you think I'd ever force you to do anything you don't want to do?”

Harley smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

“Also, do you really think I could be able to convince you into anything?” Michael chuckled. “You're a... wait, how did you call me the other day? A stubborn piece of shit?”

“Percy said that. Not me.”

Michael laughed, his hands caressing Harley's sides distractedly. “Still.”

“ _By the way_. The thing I wanted to say... If you'd let me finish,” Harley glared at him amusedly. “I want to do it. Just... Be aware that I'm not good at it.”

Michael's eyebrows rose in surprise. “... What? Seriously? You want me to deflower you on a couch that cost thousands of dollars?”

“I've been crushing on you for years, now. And since we both work for a Mafia organisation and that we could die horribly at any moment... Damn. Why not?” Harley shrugged.

“That's so... Sweet?” Michael giggled with incredulity. “Jesus Christ. You sure know how to use words.”

“So?” Harley licked his lips mischievously. “I've been waiting for this for a long time.”

“How long is a long time?”

“Shut up and make love to me,” Harley whispered, closing his eyes and cupping Michael's neck.

He dragged him closer, and finally connected their lips again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you hate me


	9. Crime of the Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that

“Do you have his parents' number?”

“Percy...”

“Call them. So that they can organise the funeral.”

“ _Percy_. Calm the fuck down. You're not even _thinking_!”

Percy ignored Nico, who was literally running after him up the stairs. The green eyed man hadn't even bothered calling an elevator: he was completely _nuts_. He hadn't enough stamina to wait for a fucking elevator.

As they both reached their front door, Percy was feverishly looking for the right key, his hands shaking. “ _Goddamn it_.”

Nico was panting. “If you ever make me run like that again, you will regret it.” He put a hand on his chest. “I'm too old for this, Jesus.”

“Found it.” Percy smirked dangerously and unlocked their house's door. Just to kick it open two seconds later. “ _Michael_!”

In the living room, Michael and Harley were peacefully taking a nap on the couch, both covered by a blanket. Their hearts jumped at the noise of a door bumping against the wall, and Michael broke their tender hug brutally. “What the-”

The black cat, who had been sleeping curled up between them, hissed in disappointment before jumping off the couch.

Harley's hair was dishevelled as he straightened his back. Slow on the uptake – and still feeling sleepy as fuck -, he didn't understand what was going on.

“Michael. Where _the fuck_ are you?! Come here _immediately_. We-” Percy held his breath as he appeared on the door frame. “... Oh, _hell no_.”

The cat mewled, rubbing his head against Percy's ankle and purring at him.

“Percy.” Nico appeared behind Percy's back and put a hand on his shoulder. “I think...” His eyes fell on the boys sitting on the couch. Both naked. “ _Oh_.”

Percy gulped noisily. He pulled Sexy out, pointing it directly at Harley. “Stand the fuck up. You and I. We need to talk.”

Michael gasped and grabbed Harley's arm. “What?! Percy, what is going on?!”

“ _Stand the fuck up!_ ” Percy shouted again, his revolver trembling dangerously in his grip.

Nico's forehead contracted in worry. “Percy...”

Harley paled in an instant, and started nodding furiously as he grabbed his underwear from the carpet and wore it. He stood up and withdrew quickly until his back bumped against the nearest wall, next to the library. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. “Boss, we just... We're in love, you know it, everybody does! And we were both feeling ready so... We thought it was a good idea. I mean, I had never done it before, but we-”

“I don't give a _fucking shit_ if you banged him or not!”

Harley frowned. “O-oh. Okay. What is this about, then? What happened?”

“I'll tell you what happened.” Percy hissed so frightfully that Harley lost all faith in humanity. Percy's gun barrel felt cold against the kid's forehead. “It happened that _your blood_ will redecorate my walls, today. That's _what happened_.”

“You're sure about that?”

Percy squinted his eyes, doubtful, and turned around. Michael's gun was pointing at his chest. “Michael, dear. We'll talk about this later. Go feed Inferno. The beast from hell is hungry.”

“Stop pointing at Harley.” Michael stated, deadpan.

Percy giggled. “Or what?”

“I'm killing you.”

Nico took a deep breath, still standing by the door frame. “Guys...”

“You're killing _me_ , you said?” Percy giggled again. “Do you even know what is going on here, or not?”

Michael's expression stayed unaltered. “I don't _care_. Whatever that is. Leave him alone, or I'm killing you.”

Percy's smile faded. Michael had never sounded so serious. He meant his words. “Your beloved Sheldon sold our asses to Gaia.”

Michael's chest was barely raising and falling as he breathed. His grip on the revolver looked firm. “Stop pointing at Harley.”

“... I did _what_?!”

Percy's head jerked towards the kid against the wall again. “ _You shut the fuck up_. Count yourself as dead, already.”

Harley's eyes widened as he adjusted his glasses on his nose. “I thought it was for the sex! You think I'm Gaia's spy?! Are you completely nuts?!”

“Well, someone has to be! Right?” Percy shouted, pressing his gun harder against Harley's forehead. “ _Right_?!”

Harley was evidently panicking, but never lost his mental lucidity as he rose his hands in defence. “Percy, no! How could it be possible?! I'd _never_ -”

“Spare me this bullshit, you cunt! You became Michael's best friend, you made him fall for you _hard_ and seduced him to get information about _us_. I have to say, I almost fell for that ' _I was a virgin_ ' thing, congratulations. Do you feel dirty enough, Sheldon? Ashamed? You disgust me.” Percy stated.

Harley's eyes filled with tears. “That's not true. I love Michael so much...” His voice trembled.

“Send my regards to Satan, when you meet him.” Percy's index finger pressed against the trigger.

“Percy.”

Percy's heart lost a beat. That was Nico's voice.

“He means it, Percy.”

Percy slowly closed his eyes, trying to think straight. “Stay out of this, Nico. I'm not gonna risk our lives and leave this kid free because you're a romantic little shit.”

“He's not the spy. Look at him in the eyes and tell me you don't believe him.”

Percy's eyes opened, locking with Harley's. “Oh, look. I still don't believe him.”

A tear crossed Harley's cheek as he swallowed hard. “Okay. I'll leave this world riding a bullet, if I need to. Just... Micky? You know it's not true, don't you? Just tell me you know it.”

From behind Percy's back, Michael was still pointing his gun at Percy. “I know. But if he kills you, I kill him.”

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes. No one said a word. Harley kept silently crying, his back pressed against the wall, waiting to die. Michael's expression looked firm, his eyes and gun fixed on Percy's figure. And Percy... Percy had his eyes still locked with Harley's. And he had no idea of what to do.

The kid reminded him a lot of Nico when he was Harley's age. Seventeen. Harley reminded him of how Nico's innocence used to be, so pure and candid, before Percy had casually kissed him. A random afternoon of June, completely out of the blue, while they had been eating ice cream and playing cards in Nico's parents' backyard, Percy had pressed their lips together.

Percy still perfectly remembered their first time having sex, too; a very similar scene to the one he was seeing now. They had been too young, and horny, and deeply in love... and home alone, which had helped.

Those memories calmed Percy's rage a bit. He could still feel Nico's nails scratching his back as he penetrated him for the first time on the carpet, the sound of children playing outside in the last days of summer. He remembered how hot that day had been, and how he couldn't have resisted at the sight of Nico wearing track shorts and a loosened t-shirt. It had taken Percy all the effort of this world to resist for a whole summer without touching Nico. Not even once, after that kiss.

The light in Harley's eyes as he pronounced Michael's name worked for Percy as an epiphany. A sweet, heart-warming epiphany that still smelled of cherry ice cream.

Despite the situation menacing to get out of hand, Percy had to force himself to think clearly. His thoughts were still controversial, and he hated them.

Someone close to Michael was working for Gaia, but Percy would have never thought of Harley as a possible option if Reyna hadn't suggested it, that day. The problem was that Reyna was rarely wrong. But wasn't she human? And weren't humans wrong all the time?

“Percy, are you all right?”

Percy's thoughts got brutally interrupted. As his eyes jerked towards Harley again – he hadn't even noticed he had been staring at the carpet for the previous thirty seconds -, he noticed the questioning look printed on his face.

“Why the fuck are you asking me if I'm all right? I'm about to kill you.”

Harley sniffed loudly, wiping his cheek with his wrist to get rid of a solitary tear. “You randomly started to look confused about that.”

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't form a proper sentence. He widened his arms instead, snorting loudly, and threw his gun on the couch before giving Harley his back and staring at the ceiling. He put his hands on his hips, a foot insistently tapping on the ground. “I'm so tired of this shit. I wasn't this paranoid five years ago.”

Michael rolled his eyes, putting his revolver on the coffee table and grabbing his clothes.

“Honestly,” Percy turned around, and pointed at Nico. “Do you remember me being so paranoid?”

Nico's lips curved in a smile. “Not really.”

Harley and Michael exchanged a look as they both got dressed. The Cousins were definitely nuts.

“Who the hell is doing this to us?” Percy murmured to himself, shaking his head in denial. He had never felt so lost in his life. He couldn't get his hands on it. “Who's so subtle and unnoticeable to both sell us to Gaia and get away with it?”

“You seriously thought of me?” Harley asked, sceptical. He was struggling with his belt.

Percy snorted again, giving Harley a quick glance. “Shut up, Mercutio.”

Harley smiled to himself.

“I suggest we take a deep breath and sit down, to talk this over.” Nico stated, shrugging in resignation. He walked towards the kitchen. “I'm making coffee. And feeding Inferno.”

Percy nodded, even if Nico couldn't see him from the kitchen, and turned around to look at Michael. “Oh, and-”

“Yes. I know. ' _Don't you dare ever fucking point a gun at me again'_ , am I right?” Michael chuckled.

Percy's eyebrows rose. “Not exactly. You forgot ' _or I'll torture you to death_ '.” He smiled charmingly.

Michael's blood froze. He kept forgetting Percy meant what he said.

** **

The faint sound of dripping, echoing in the dark room as a leaking, was the thing that woke the man up. His eyes tried to open reluctantly when he heard someone moving next to him. He couldn't focus on anything: the room was too dark, the only source of light coming from a lamp nearby. The man doubted he would have been able to see a thing anyway: his body didn't respond to his requests. He could feel the cold, though. The air felt freezing on his skin.

As an instinct, the man's arms tried to reach his torso to keep himself warm. That's when he noticed his wrists where locked in chains, and that he was laying on a cold and hard surface.

“What the...”

“Oh, no, darling. Don't try anything. You're slowly losing the faculty to move. I sedated you.”

The man frowned, following the sound of that voice with his eyes. “Who...?” he managed to breathe out.

The charming smile of a woman inhabited the man's field of vision. Her hair was swinging next to her brown eyes. “You mean this?” The girl showed the man the syringe she was holding. “Oh, that's nothing. I've been working on this for months, now. It's a magnificent cocktail, really. It manages to sedate a man, but leaves all the senses active. So you can feel the cold, the pain, you can see and speak...” The woman counted on her fingers, smiling brilliantly. “But you can't move!”

The man's heart started beating fast. “Who are you?”

“Reyna Arellano, nice to meet you. I was an average student in school, honestly. But I've always loved chemistry.” The girl's smile was curving her lips dangerously.

The man's head tried to jerk in all directions. Except it didn't. “Where am I?! What the _fuck_ are you doing to me?”

“There, there. So impolite. You could try with a _please_ here there.” Reyna rolled her eyes and deposited the syringe on a worktable next to the man. “Now... I suggest we get down to business soon. I have a baby shower to attend and I'm already late. And that's not good, since the baby is mine.”

The man murmured something inaudible.

Reyna smiled. “I'll tell you what I know, to make things easy for everyone.” She started preparing a new syringe. “Not a long time a go, you are your fellows organised a nice bank robbery. Ah, you remember it!”

The man's eyes widened in panic.

“Great. For an unfortunate circumstance, my boss got stuck in it. Not very nice. We were so worried.” Reyna sighed, tapping the syringe barrel to get rid of air bubbles. “But that's in the past, right? We're willing to forget about that if you help us today.”

“Why...” The man's lungs tried to fill with air. “Why 'we'...?”

“Oh!” Reyna's eyes brightened. “You're smart. Noticing the details. Well, the bosses are looking at us right now from the security room. Kind of a show for them since I'm this awesome.”

“Stop showing off, bitch,” a voice laughed from a speaker collocated in a corner of the room.

Reyna waved a hand in the air, rolling her eyes. “Whatever, Perce.”

Realisation hit the man as he heard that name. He started trembling in the limits of what the sedative allowed.

Reyna cleared her throat and positioned the needle on the man's arm. She didn't inject the substance, though. “Listen to me very carefully. This creation is my jewel. It's called P3N3. It means that there are versions P1N1 and P2N2 of it.”

“Reyna...”, Nico murmured from the speaker.

“Hey! It's important!” Reyna yelled in the emptiness of the room. “Shut up.” She cleared her throat again. “As I was saying. I had to get several black widows to create this, and those fuckers are _dangerous_. One almost bit me, one time. They're not always mortal, but that's not what I care about. The fact is that their poison is one of the most painful in the world. Amazing creatures...”

A tear crossed the man's temple.

Reyna leaned down to whisper something to the man. “Wouldn't it be great to get out of this shit situation? Wouldn't it?”

“Yes...” The man managed to say.

Reyna smiled widely and straightened her back. “Great! We get along, you and I. I'm not expecting you to tell me where Gaia is hiding, because I'm sure you don't even know. She's that... _arrogant_ and annoying. But... have you ever heard of a spy?”

The man's eyes quickly jerked on the left before locking on Reyna again.

“Oh,” Reyna's smile widened. “You have.” The needle pressed against the man's skin. “Spit it.”

“I'd rather die.”

Reyna shook her head. “Laudable. But that's the point: P3N3 won't kill you. You _wish_ it would, though. Have you ever heard of the effects of a short sized black widow's bite? No? It's so painful it'll drive you insane. But since the creature is too small... the poison is not enough to kill.”

The man's eyes closed as he struggled not to cry.

Reyna shrugged. “I'm sorry. The world is a dangerous place.” She sighed, pressing the needle harder against the man's arm. “I want a name, now. I'm tired of chatting.”

The man's mouth opened. “It's...”

“... Yes?”

He trembled. “It's S...”

Reyna's heart started beating fast. “'S' is for _what_?! Sheldon?”

The man tried to shake his head with no result. “No. Who's that?”

From the speaker, Reyna could bet she had just heard a sigh of relief. “I don't think you're in the position to ask questions! _Go o_ n!” She yelled.

“S-So... Solace. It's Solace.”

Reyna's body froze. She forgot she was still holding a needle, until the door behind her violently slammed and bumped against the wall. She blinked several times as she turned around and awakened from the shock.

Percy gritted his teeth in pure rage, shoved her against the nearest wall, loaded his gun and shot the man's head once. The man's body slightly bumped against the table surface before freezing.

“It was me...” Reyna murmured. She was massaging her wrist, looking vaguely out of her mind. “It was me who told Will everything. It's _my_ fault. I would have never imagined...”

Percy's gorgeous green eyes were almost literally bloodshot as his head turned towards the girl. They had never looked so dangerous before.

Never.

** **

“Sorry. You bought her _what_?!”

Harley blushed furiously. “Haemorrhoid cream... It's so common for pregnant women to-”

Michael laughed so hard that he had to stop walking to hold his belly. “I cannot fucking believe it!”

“Michael, hurry the fuck up or the light will turn red!” Harley rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, dragging him towards the other side of the road.

“Well, Micky's got a point. But I must admit that Harley was clever. Surely no one will gift her the same thing,” Apollo chuckled as he walked behind them.

Harley glared at him from behind his back. Apollo limited himself to wink and smile.

“Jesus...” Michael was still giggling, but managed to wrap his fingers around Harley's hand anyway. “You're just unbelievable. Who's attending the baby shower, by the way?”

Apollo shrugged. “Almost everyone. I suppose.”

As they finally reached Jason and Reyna's apartment, Harley rang the doorbell. Apollo and Michael were chatting and laughing behind him, but he didn't mind that much anymore.

Harley smiled. He had valid reasons not to mind anymore.

The door slammed open.

“Guys!” Jason smiled widely at them. “Please, come in! We're still waiting for the bosses and... well, my wife. But they'll be there soon.”

Harley smiled and thanked him, stepping inside the apartment and smiling even wider at the sight of coloured balloons, a table covered in presents and the hugest cake he had ever seen in his life. “Wow! Did you do this?”

“What?! Me?” Jason snorted loudly, closing the door behind Apollo's back. “No way. Will did it.”

Harley nodded. He felt his heart warm at that beautiful sight. “It's amazing. A bit on the cheesy side... but still amazing.”

“Who said my decorations are _cheesy_?!”

Harley quickly turned around. He laughed at Will's disappointed facial expression. “Oh, c'mon! I meant it in a good way!”

Will rolled his eyes, failing miserably in pretending to look offended. “I should kill you.”

“Weren't you a _doctor_ or something?” Michael commented as he appeared next to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Harley smiled, trying to follow the conversation that started between Will, Jason and Michael. He couldn't concentrate on anything: Michael's warmth was quite distracting.

He definitely felt his pocket vibrating, though. He frowned at the sight of the name on the screen of his phone, but picked up anyway. “Sheldon.”

Michael quickly turned towards him, backing off the conversation as he noticed Harley's body turning tense against him.

Harley frowned harder. “ _What_? Are you even serious...?” He murmured, fearing to be heard by the other guests.

Michael shook his arm in an obvious request to _know_.

Harley rose a hand at him, shushing him promptly before his mouth could open. “Are you sure?” He grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him towards the bathroom.

The sound of laughter echoed through the door as he slammed it close. “Okay.”

Harley added nothing, and closed the phone call.

“So?” Michael widened his arms, leaning against the sink. “What just happened?”

“Percy just gave us an assignment.”

“Percy?” Michael rose an eyebrow. “Where is he, by the way? Why isn't he here, already?”

“He's with Rey and Nico, they're heading here.” He gulped audibly. “We have to... listen, it's weird.”

“Do tell!”

“We have to disarm Will without being noticed and keeping him from leaving the apartment.”

Michael's eyes darkened as they locked with Harley's. “What does that mean?”

Harley rolled his eyes. “Don't you get it?”

Michael shook his head.

“ _Will_ is the spy. And he's probably gonna try to kill us today.”

Michael widened his mouth in pure shock, his hands flying to his head. “ _What_?! No!”

“I know. I wasn't expecting all this. It's so weird... I would have never imagine that Will-”

“No, not that!” Michael rolled his eyes, snorting loudly as he sat on the bathtub edge. “I just wanted some cake!”

“... Which is probably poisoned. You've got weird priorities.”

Michael's eyes moved towards him. “Okay. No cake.”

When the bathroom's door slammed open, Michael's hand immediately placed on his gun.

“Guys,” Jason's words did little to cover the sound of a fusillade starting in the living room. “We have a problem.”

Michael's heart lost a beat. His eyes jerked up to look behind Jason's back. And he couldn't believe what he saw. _Who_ he saw, in the living room.

Gaia in the flesh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now you hate me more


	10. Till Hell Freezes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you ever forgive me

Michael promptly wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulders and shoved him against the nearest bathroom's wall, pulling his gun out of its cover at the same time.

He looked _murderous_.

“Do not fucking move from here and lay _down_!”

Harley's eyes widened in pure terror. “ _What_?! _No_! Stay here, Micky!” He grabbed Michael's wrist.

“I swear to fucking God.” Michael warned him one last time before unkindly freeing himself from his grip and slamming the bathroom's door close. He followed Jason, a lump in his throat. He didn't even stop wondering why Jason wasn't denying him to take part in the massacre.

As Michael stepped in the living room, he soon noticed that decorations had changed of colour. He didn't remember Jason's furniture being _so red_. He didn't lose time with superficial thoughts, anyway. Seconds later, two of Gaia's masked men were laying dead on the carpet. They had chosen the wrong day to fuck up with him.

Jason, Apollo and the other staff members probably felt the same way. No one survived if they had enough bad luck to get in their aim.

A drop of sweat crossed Michael's temple, as he tried to push the fear away from his mind. Gaia's squad was too large for them. And they weren't ready for that.

“Michael!” Jason shouted as he kept shooting in all directions, his purple pullover now covered in blood. “Do you have any idea of what the fuck is going on?!”

Michael gasped loudly as he managed to dodge a bullet, but found the mental stability to nod anyway. Nod frantically. “Yes. Find Solace and kill him!”

“ _What_?!” Jason's head jerked behind his shoulder to glare at him. His eyes kept moving back and forth, though. He knew his things about not lowering his guard. “Will Solace?!”

“ _Yes_. No arguing! Percy told us a minute ago. And... _Jason_!”

Jason promptly followed Michael's warning and laid down as an instinct, avoiding getting his head ripped off by a flying Shuriken. As he stood up again and noticed the weapon stuck in his living room's wall, all the blood in his body rose to his head. “What the fuck! Gaia's men have _Shurikens_?! Nico is so _not_ going to like this!”

“Accurate prediction.”

Michael and Jason's heads turned towards the front door in the fraction of a second at the sound of that voice. Nico di Angelo stood by the door frame, looking vaguely pissed off, his hands on his hips. “These fuckers are not even a bit original.”

As soon as he had finished his sentence, Nico had already pulled his katana out, beheading masked men here and there. Percy was right behind him, two Uzis at hand. And he totally looked like he was going to have fun.

Which was an 'accurate prediction', as well.

Jason's heart lost a bit at the sight of his wife about to enter their house. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the bathroom and slamming the door open, shoving her inside unkindly.

Harley, who had been laying flat on the carpet for a while, rose his head. “Oh, hey.”

Reyna's eyes widened. “What do you-”

“Pregnant women and cinnamon rolls stay in the bathroom! Lay down. And wait.”

“You should know me better than this! Jason, it was me who-”

“I don't fucking care!” Jason's eyes were bloodshot. “There's our baby there, and I'd like him or she to have at least _one_ parent by the end of the day!”

Reyna opened her mouth to reply, but a bullet shattered the mirror over the sink. Harley yelled in terror and tried to melt with the floor, covering his head with his arms and murmuring incoherent words to himself. Probably prayers.

Reyna pulled her gun out and knelt down. “Okay. But I'm staying for the cinnamon roll and no one else.”

Jason smiled knowingly. “Sure. I know. See you later, and I love you.”

Jason didn't wait for an answer as he slammed the door close again.

He joined his bosses and staff members in that massacre again, shooting and filling his gun an uncountable amount of times. Good thing everyone had the foresight not to leave the house unarmed. Good thing that the house belonged to Jason, which meant there were weapons hidden everywhere and just Nico and Percy's staff knew where to find them.

The show kept going for a while, until an unfamiliar voice echoed in the whole apartment and ordered to them to stop.

Jason kept pointing his gun in the air, though, feeling confused. Actually, no one in the room had lowered their arms. When his eyes finally fell on a scene that froze his blood, he got _why_.

Percy stood with his back against a wall, literally cornered by Gaia in the flesh. And he wasn't armed anymore. He rose his hands in surrender.

“Hey,” Percy smiled.

A woman with long blond curls and magnificent blue eyes was pointing her gun directly at Percy's forehead. She was wearing an elegant green dress with black high heels, her make up impeccable on her face. Her lips, as red as cherries, curved charmingly as she smiled back at Percy. “Hey yourself.”

That was the voice Jason had heard instants earlier.

“How are you doing? Long time no see.” Percy winked.

“I've been looking for you for ages now. Maybe you're better at hiding than at shooting.”

Percy's hands were firm. He didn't look scared. “Since you just found me and unarmed me, we will never know.”

“Percy,” Nico had his katana drew in the air on the other side of the living room. He looked on the verge of vomiting, but he didn't add any other word. Two of Gaia's men had their eyes pointed on him.

“I know, love.” Percy smiled reassuringly. “I know. It's not ending the way we had planned, but shit happens.”

Nico's body started trembling. “No.”

“Yes. You're not killing me today. Or any day ever, probably.”

Nico closed his eyes for an instant. He inhaled deeply. “Percy.”

“Hell will finally freeze, then.”

Gaia chuckled amusedly, shaking her head at Percy's direction. “That's your problem, you see. You two are convinced you're the worst thing that could happen to... well, to anyone. You're wrong.”

Percy chuckled back. “And what's the worst thing? _You_?” He looked down on her. “ _Please_. Don't make me laugh on the verge of death. You're here just because you couldn't find me on your own.”

Gaia's anger increased. “We all need a bit of help, Jackson. We can't do everything on our own. Are you this presumptuous?”

“Absolutely not. But I don't need a _snitch_ to find out about things.” He smiled charmingly.

“The ends justify the means. And my son has many other qualities.”

Percy's eyes widened. “Your _what_ -”

“I have to say, I was impressed when your lovely half survived the robbery.”

Percy's heart was jumping in his chest. A little part of his mind was trying to remind him that the information he had just gotten was important. He didn't know how to use it, though. “I know. Everyone's always impressed about Nico. He's a living work of art, don't you think?”

Gaia rolled her eyes. “He's not _that_ impressive when you see him in the flesh. He looks better in the pictures.”

Nico's eyes snapped open as he frowned in disappointment. “Hey!”

Percy chuckled. “Watch your mouth, lady.” His heart kept beating fast. “So... where's your lovely blond, then? I can't see him anywhere.” His eyes wandered around the living room. “Mommy wants to see you.”

“Over here.”

Percy followed the sound of that irritant voice until his eyes finally fell on Will Solace's figure near the kitchen. The bastard was smiling brightly, arms crossed over his chest and shoulder leaning against the door frame. He didn't look so innocent and kind, now.

Percy's blood started boiling. “I fucking knew it.”

“Oh, really?” Will smiled wider. “You knew what, Percy?”

“I knew you impossibly couldn't come from a worse family as irritant as you are.”

Will's facial traits hardened. Percy had managed to piss him off. “But Nico likes me so much. Tell him about that time, Nikky, in which you were so drunk you told me about your security system. Or about that time you asked me if I could keep a secret and told me where Percy hides his guns. I also tried to bang him, as the cherry on top, you know, but he turned me down. All seven times.”

Percy trembled. He couldn't hold the anger anymore. “Nico, you-”

“Jesus, Perce, I had no idea!” Nico shouted from the other side of the living room.

“Don't worry. He's a chatterbox, but at least he's faithful.”

It happened in the fraction of a second. Will's smile stilled wide open as his body fell on the carpet with a dull sound, his left temple fuming as his blood re-decorated the wall behind him. Percy's eyes promptly locked on Gaia as the woman's head turned towards the scene.

Gaia opened her mouth in shock. “ _Who the fuck_ -”

“Sorry. He was starting to get on my nerves.” Michael shrugged. He had just killed Will Solace from behind the couch, and he looked damn proud of it.

Gaia would have shot him, if it hadn't been for Percy's brilliant reflexes.

A long stride and he was on the woman, punching her arm and making her gun fly in the air as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her chest against the front door. Gaia's men tried to intervene, but Nico pressed play on the massacre again. With the sound of the fusillade deafening him, Percy smiled mischievously and pressed Gaia against the door a bit harder. The woman's forehead hit the cold surface as Percy got closer to whisper in her ear.

“You risked a lot, today. I'm impressed. But you're also really stupid.”

“That bastard killed my _son_!” Gaia cried in desperation, her cheek pressing insistently against the wood. Percy's grip around her wrists was tight and hurt.

“A little incident. I would have killed him myself, actually. I apologise for that”

Gaia hissed in pain. “You're such an arrogant man! You think you know everything, Jackson! You-”

“But _I do_ know everything. I'm also excellent at predicting the future. Wanna hear?”

The woman started breathing heavily.

“I see that you're gonna die today. I see your head rolling down this really white carpet. I also see your body corroding in acid, so that no one will ever be able to find you. I see your son's body parts in small boxes, ready to be sent all over the world, where your family hides.” Percy chuckled. “I'm a psychic, I think.”

Gaia's lips trembled. She looked on the verge of passing out.

Percy smiled. “Nico, love? I have something for you.”

Nico's head promptly turned towards them. And his lips curved in a delicious smile. “Oh, Percy! You always gift me the best stuff!”

“I know. Am I not generous? She says I'm _arrogant_.” Percy distractedly kissed Nico's lips when he got closer. “I keep forgetting you look gorgeous covered in blood, by the way.”

“It's so difficult to wash away, though. May I have the honour?”

“Of course,” Percy kept Gaia's body pressed against the door, but stepped on his right. “Whenever you want.”

Nico's eyes sparkled. “Send Satan my regards, Gaia. I very much admire his work.”

Gaia struggled to move, still locked in Percy's lethal grip. “You motherf-”

Instants later, her head rolled on the floor riding a katana.

** **

Someone knocked on the door, distracting Michael from his work and thoughts. His fingers stopped typing, and Michael grabbed the cup next to him distractedly. The dark coffee inside had turned cold, by now.

He sighed, taking a sip and frowning with disappointment instants later. “Yes?”

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Brandon.” A young girl appeared in the crack of the door. “But you have a meeting in ten minutes. You told me to remind you.”

Michael looked confused for a fraction of a second. Then, his eyes widened. “ _Oh_! You're right. The meeting with those editors. Thank you, Kara. Can you find Harley and send him here, please? I need to see him before that. Oh, and... would you be so kind to bring me another coffee?”

The girl smiled. “Yes, sir. I'll reach him on his pager, and I'm going to Starbucks.”

“Don't worry. A coffee from the vending machine will be all right. I feel guilty enough.” He smiled back, warmly and kindly.

Kara blushed. “As you want, sir...” She then closed the door behind her, leaving her boss alone and rummaging to find her pager in the pocket.

Michael took a deep breath and stretched on his chair. His back hurt, that morning. When he gazed at the clock on the wall, he frowned. A few minutes passed, and when a knock on the door was heard again, his heart jumped and almost made him fall from his chair.

“Shit... _Yes_?” He rose his voice.

“Knock knock, boss.”

Michael's eyes moved to the door. He smiled. “Ah! Perfect timing. Love, what time is it in Italy now? My brain cells are not working today.”

Harley rose an eyebrow, closing the door behind him and entering the office. “Seriously? It's been years, now. You didn't get we're nine hours behind?”

The young man licked his lips in concentration. “Okay. So... It's... 6 pm?”

“Such an intelligent man.”

Michael chuckled. “Come here, I gotta call them.”

Harley nodded and did how he was told. He took a seat in front of his lover as Michael started a phone call and placed his phone on the desk, putting it on speaker.

A few _beeps_ later, someone on the other side picked up.

“ _About damn time!_ ” A voice laughed from the speaker.

“Hey,” Michael smiled. “How are you two doing?”

“ _Heading to a party. I'm hungry as fuck._ ” A rustling sound echoed in Michael's office through the phone. “ _Could you fucking stop that, Percy? Thank you a lot._ ”

“ _You're insufferable today_ ,” Percy mumbled. “ _My keys fell somewhere in this car._ ”

“ _Can you look for them_ later _?_ ”

Michael and Harley exchanged an amused look. Some _things_ would never change.

“ _Found them_ ,” Percy exclaimed. “ _By the way, mister Chief Executive Officer, you'd better not fuck our agency up._ ”

“ _Your_ agency?” Michael snorted. “Now that we're actually doing what everyone thought we were doing ages ago? Damn, that's difficult.” Michael rolled his eyes. “I didn't take a management degree for nothing.”

Harley smiled at him and rubbed Michael's hand over the desk.

Percy sighed on the other side of the phone. “ _Where's our president? Thank God there's him._ ”

“Here,” Harley stated, not even trying to hide his satisfaction. “May I remind you that the agency is not yours but belongs, in fact, to Michael?”

“ _Shut the fuck up, little Smarty Pants._ ”

Harley sighed deeply at that. There was nothing he could reply to that.

“By the way,” Michael continued. “I bought Charlie a toy gun for his birthday. He held it so perfectly that Jason started crying. He was so moved.”

Percy and Nico laughed on the other side of the phone.

“But then Reyna requisitioned it. She said she doesn't need her son to be like his father. She's had enough of that shit. And I'm quoting,” Michael smiled.

“ _Take a picture when you see him again. I miss that little kid._ ” Percy sighed. “ _Did he like our present?_ ”

“The chemistry set?” Harley huffed a brief chuckle. “It was Reyna's turn to cry.”

“ _I knew it!_ ” Percy stated proudly. “ _I'm the best at gifts._ ”

Nico snorted next to him. “ _Harley, dear, do not feed his ego. It's already overinflated.”_

“Sure, sir. _”_

“ _I think we're late, anyway,”_ Percy added.

“ _Yes, we are,_ ” Nico confirmed.

“All right, then. We're all fine, you're all fine. Everything's fine.” Michael shrugged, even if the Cousins couldn't see him.

“ _Great. Have a nice day. Call us later. And I_ mean _it, you prick. Your ass forgot to call us two days ago._ ”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Neeks. We've been busy lately. A lot of work. Same old same old. Weren't you late?” Michael chuckled.

“ _Shit, Percy! Get your hands_ out _of there! You're such a..._ ”

Percy laughed mischievously from the other side of the phone. “ _Bye, kids._ ”

Harley and Michael exchanged a perplexed look.

“Bye, I guess.” Michael grimaced, not even trying to wonder _where_ Percy's hands were at the moment. He closed the phone call. “Jesus. Let's head to that meeting. It's a much better option than thinking about those two.”

Harley chuckled, standing up and offering his hand to his lover. “Yeah. C'mon, boss.”

Michael grabbed it with a sincere smile and followed him towards the door. “You don't even know how much I love you.”

“I think I do.” Harley winked. He then turned around, and opened the door for them.

** **

Nico closed the phone call with a smile and got out of the car as he locked the screen. Percy used the remote to lock the vehicle and followed him down the street.

As he felt Nico's hand wrapping around his, Percy's heart turned warm.

“It's such a beautiful night...” He sighed.

Nico gazed at him amusedly, swinging their tangled hands between them. “Wow. You're feeling romantic.”

Percy shrugged. “I have my moments.”

“I really miss Romeo and Mercutio.”

“I know you do.”

Nico teasingly yanked Percy's hand. “ _You_ don't miss them?!”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Of course.” He looked around him, and his eyes sparkled in pure joy. “ _Oh_! You're such a _cutie_ -”

“Yeah, well, I know. I don't try that much, but-”

Percy separated their hands and stopped walking. “Shut up. I wasn't talking to you.” He knelt, and a ginger cat approached him, mewling and rubbing his head against Percy's knee. “Such a _cutie pie!_ ” Percy scratched the cat's little head, and the animal started purring in appreciation.

Nico rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “Seriously?! You don't even like cats!”

“That's a lie.”

Nico frowned in confusion. “What does that mean? You've always hated cats.”

“No. I never did. I just pretended to hate them to get sexual favours from you.”

“You...” Nico's face turned completely red. “You're such a horrible person! _Holy fucking shit!_ ”

“Would you stop yelling in the middle of the street?” Percy gave him an amused look from above his shoulder. He then stood up, distractedly wiping his pants. “Let's head to this party I don't even wanna attend.”

Nico pursed his lips. “You're horrible.”

“I know.” Percy stretched his arm forward, offering his hand to Nico to hold it. He smiled in amusement, winking at him in the darkness of the evening.

Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist Percy's flirting. He held his hand and chuckled, following him in their promenade. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“Would you stop being a prick for a second and tell me you love me?”

Percy licked his lips and chuckled. “Right. I love you.”

Nico rose an eyebrow. “Yeah but you don't have to say it because I told you to say it!”

“What the fuck.”

“Anyway. What about we-”

“ _Nico_!” Percy literally blanched as he violently dragged Nico against his chest, a passing car almost hitting him. “ _Jesus fucking Christ_! Would you look both ways before crossing a street?! Are you three years old?!”

Nico was grabbing Percy's shirt, his heart beating extremely fast and his eyes locked on the crosswalk which had almost cost him his life. “Fuck. Italians surely can't fucking drive.”

Percy laughed and caressed Nico's hair, letting go of him. “They can't even _walk_ safely, apparently.”

“Shut up. You're annoying.”

“Listen, I didn't come to Italy to let a car _kill you_ before I even get the chance. Right? So, next time, open your damn eyes.” Percy rose an eyebrow at him with sarcasm. “No one can steal that privilege from me.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We're _hella_ late, now.”

Percy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and as they walked down the street and reached a small square in the silence of the night, Trevi Fountain made a beautiful game of lights on their way.

FINE

 

\-- ART CORNER --  


Thank you [Blancherri](http://blancherries-art.tumblr.com/post/159803347108%22) for this incredibly amazing art. I'm stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.  
> Thank you so much for reading this fic <3 your comments always mean the world to me, and you're amazing.  
> Let me know what you think of this fic! I understand if you hated it lol it's legit.


End file.
